Nightlock
by joyridingonthetitanic
Summary: 24 years after the uprising that brought the reign of the Capitol to an end, Katniss, Peeta and their children are about to be thrust into a dangerous new world and on an adventure that will lead them beyond the boarders of Panem and to realize that there are worse games to play after all.
1. Chapters 1 to 3

**Nightlock**

**A BRAVE NEW WORLD**

1

It's been 24 years since the uprising ended, 24 years of hope and prosperity against the backdrop of oppression and violence that has so far come to define the preceding era. No one ever thought it was going to be easy and certainly no one ever suspected the challenges that we would face along the way, but prosper, we did, and against all the odds we survived and in most cases flourished.

The war took its toll on us more than anyone initially thought and it took years before any form of real stability actually arose out of the ashes. To the casual observer the situation at the end of rebellion, now officially called the Uprising of Victors, was one of hope, with the newly elected government declaring that things were now about to change for the better and that humanity had turned the tide against its own demise. Yet as the days turned into months and the months into years the people of Panem began to lose hope. True the dreaded Hunger Games had been abolished as had the District quotas and most of the oppression but something still remained, something that however hard the new republican government tried it still could not shake; the Districts need for revenge.

The Government, sensing a potential new uprising and civil war moved quickly to quell this feeling by bringing forward the trials against those that oversaw the oppression in an attempt to dilute the blood lust and ease the need for retribution. It had some success stemming the feelings for a while but for some it was simply not enough. For years the government was faced with a string of movements and protests that called for the total extermination of all those involved in the atrocities of the last 7 decades and for the complete removal of all Capitol control over the districts, something which had been deemed necessary in the immediate aftermath to ensure that no districts broke away completely and were at the mercy of others.

Although no one ever seriously considered it, the notion of independent Districts actually frightened many and though many more radical leaders and mayors had been tempted to do so they eventually relented when they realised that doing so would harm them as much as it would harm others.

For a critical few years it looked as if the hopes of a generation were about to be dashed once again as we lurched helplessly towards a new dark age. Presidents came and went like the seasons as they all struggled to maintain control over many factions that plagued post war Panem. However when all seemed hopeless a President came along who was able to manage the problems and bring order to what was essentially chaos.

President Joanna Wilkins was elected from outside the traditional circles having come originally from District 7. She was not a soldier, had not fought on the front line in the in the war, instead choosing to follow a career in medicine and had no recorded kills to her name. She was in essence the first civilian to hold the post since President Snow. Upon her election, her skills at curing seemed to be almost perfectly matched to the office of President seemingly bringing a sick nation back from the brink and into health once again. This was helped by her not belonging to any faction or military branch, as this enabled her to bring them all together in relative harmony and make them work with each other to the benefit of the nation.

Under her leadership the movements, as radical as they were ridiculous did eventually run out of steam and fell by the wayside disappearing underground. In a short space of time the government under Wilkins began to get the country under control and hand power back to the people as originally planned. The Capitols military commissioners who were placed in charge of the Districts after the uprising were eventually recalled and replaced by directly elected Mayors, while assemblies of the people were established to ensure that the citizens maintained as much control over their districts as was feasibly possible. No one had the stomach for renewed or increased Capitol control anymore and any attempt by an official to exert it was always met with swift rebuttals. With this as a mandate the Capitol left the Districts to their own means as much as possible only interfering in matters of public health, defence and taxation.

While all this was going on my life began to resemble some sense of normality. I had no intention of getting involved in any of the changes that Panem was going through and was committed to staying out of the way as much as possible. This was helped by my lingering reputation as a wild canon and political assassin which my friends were happy to point out every time someone wanted to use me as their mascot or political sponsor. The message was simple; The Mockingjay is not for hire!

Peeta, on the other hand, was not so successful in staying out of the way. After the sudden death of the incumbent Mayor in District 12 he was approached into running by a Capitol political scout called Romanus Mangsk, who with his smooth talking and slick presentation style was able to win over a mesmerized Peeta convincing him that with his history and ideas he was sure to be the favourite. Peeta stayed strong for a while and I made my own views on the matter clear many times, fearing that this was simply a redress of the games, but with Mangsk influencing him he eventually caved and signed up for the election. To everyone's surprise, not least my own, he was able to quickly gain significant popular support in the District and looked set to be the winner. Peeta was overjoyed, as was Mangsk and for a splitting moment victory was in his grasp only for it all to come crashing down at the last minute after a series of painful flashbacks during a televised debate. It wasn't his fault of course; the camera crew mistakenly used a strobe effect on his entrance which triggered a previously unknown side effect of his torture and reconditioning at the hands of the Capitol. His recovery was slow and painful at times and despite his best efforts to remain upbeat his supporters quickly disbanded and his campaign was cancelled. I'm still not sure what made him more upset, the loss of his dignity on live television or the loss of people who had claimed to be his friends and supporters. Needless to say whatever it was, it made him determined never to be talked into anything again. As for Mangsk, he disappeared soon after, some saying he even went as far as to commit suicide over the loss of his reputation, but the more likely scenario was he went back to the Capitol to escape the mobs that blamed him for Peetas resurfaced condition.

Despite these occasional setbacks our lives have become relatively uneventful, we have agreed to remain unmarried as the thought of any form of official ceremony brings back too many memories of what we were forced to go through all those years ago. No one seems to mind and for many its naturally assumed that we are married, after all we do live together, have had two beautiful children, Primrose Rue and Cinna, and are seen everywhere together. Every now again the matter does get brought up, usually by a drunk Haymitch who has either forgotten the reality of the situation or is trying to make an unfunny joke at both of our expenses.

For Haymitch, the years have been kind to him; Peeta maintains it's simply the amount of liquor in his system that prevents him from aging, similar to pickling an onion where as I reckon Haymitch is too stubborn to let something like old age affect him. We still meet fairly regular, always at ours as he will often stumble through the kitchen door in a drunken state looking to replenish his stocks of liquor. We had to force him to use this door as one day when the children were younger he crashed through the front door and walked through the lounge, where we had set up a make shift crèche, on his way to the kitchen. During this stupor he scared the children by mistakenly drinking from a bottle he presumed to be liquor only to find out it was paint thinner from Peeta's paint box. Lucky for him it was heavily diluted, but not so much for the children as he proceeded to throw up right in front of them, something young Cinna thought was hilarious as he then began to eat the results of Haymitch's convulsions.

These impromptu meetings usually focussed on past adventures and the horrors of the games, inevitably ending with long periods of silence which I found most uncomfortable, but to which Peeta maintained was good for the grieving process. I guess he was right as it has providing continued closure on the issue but this evening instead of sharing stories about the past Haymitch was determined to focus on the present.

"I take it you've heard by now" Said Haymitch in between liberal swigs of liquor

"Heard what…" remarked Peeta

"That Gale is now the Secretary for Trade after the last one stepped down"

The news of this is hardly surprising to either of us, as we all knew that if any of us was likely to succeed in politics it was going to be Gale. I glance over to Peeta to see his reaction to Gale's name. I know I have nothing to worry about as they both made up years ago, but there is still a small nagging sensation at the back of mind, a sense of fear maybe that despite all the love I now show for him he may still harbour doubts. My fears are eased when Peeta gives me a small wink, his latest way of letting me know all is ok and that he can sense my unfounded sense of worry. My glance goes back to our guest, now finishing off the bottle and not wishing to appear rude or to let him get too drunk I spark up:

"Really, so soon, I thought we had only just elected a new trade secretary"

"Ha! If by just elected you mean two years ago, really sweetheart you need to keep up with events" comes the razor sharp retort

Two years, has it really been two years since we all huddled into the town square to cast our votes for the leaders of Panem? A tad embarrassed I resume trying to steer the conversation:

"Hmmm… So does that mean he will be in the Capitol more and more now?"

"More likely he will be in the Capitol permanently" Remarks Peeta

I turn to Peeta alsmost enraged by his suggestion. "Permanently, but he hates the Capitol, remember he said to us that time that he would rather live in a hole in the woods than in one of their luxury apartments"

"I know but there has been a lot of remodelling over the years, most of the original architecture has been removed or torn down, I expect he's staying in the Avenue of the Districts, you know as a reminder of home?" Peeta's natural optimistic reply is decidedly cringe worthy. As everyone knows the Avenue of the Districts is nothing more than a half-hearted attempt to make the Capitol more palatable to outsiders. No one wants to live there especially those drawn from the Districts but as no one wants to live in the older apartments either it's the lesser of two evils in most cases.

Haymitch laughs at this, "I think you'll find he choose to stay".

This remark catches me off guard but before I can quiz him about it he suddenly topples off his chair and lands with a thud on the hard wooden floor. Peeta helps him up and sees him off home. I pack up the few non broken cups and glasses into their appropriate cupboards and remove the broken ones making sure all shards are placed squarely in the trash. I then move upstairs making sure the children are still asleep in their beds, quickly change and then slide in between the sheets and await Peetas return, which is not very long. Sleep that night is not as easy as it should be, oh the nightmares are still there but Peetas presence makes them less prevalent now, but it's not the nightmares this evening that are bothering me, tonight for the first time in a long while its Gale that's keeping me from the darkness. I don't know why really, there is nothing out of the ordinary about Gale becoming Secretary of Trade, he was Under Secretary beforehand but what is confusing is that it would appear he has chosen to stay in a place that he openly despises.

By morning I still can't shake the feeling that something is wrong about this whole set up and I make the mistake of making my thoughts public to Peeta by talking to him about it over breakfast. His response is not surprising and he simply tells me that I'm thinking too much about a problem that doesn't exist. With that I get a small kiss on the cheek and a cheery wave before he marches out the door to takes the kids to school leaving me in the house alone with only my thoughts and worries. I decide quickly that being alone in the house is not going to do me any good what so ever so I decide to go hunting, but before I leave I pick up the phone and dial the hospital number my mother left me. Connections nowadays are slower than ever as more and more people are getting phones and connected to the grid as it's called. The Capitol technicians simply can't keep up with demand and the infrastructure just can't cope. Eventually there is the audible click as I'm connected to a switchboard; I begin to speak when I'm cut off by a stern sounding woman,

"No calls today I'm afraid we are experiencing technical difficulties"

And with that the phone goes dead.

"Technical difficulties? That's not right, the hospital is on another line, a line that's reserved for emergency cases and this number is one that uses that exact line. Ok calm down, it's not like this is the first time that I've been cut off like this, it's probably nothing and Peeta is right, I really am seeing too much in this". I replace the phone on the hook, quickly braid my hair into a single ponytail, grab my father's coat and head out, making sure to give the front door a good slam behind me. The resulting bang shatters the serenity of the landscape while at the same time sending the birds in the trees flying high into the sky.

The walk to the woods is no longer fraught with any particular hazards as access to them is no longer prohibited. The fence that once surrounded District 12 is long gone so I have no problems in making the short walk to my favourite spot, making sure to collect my bow from the log that seems to never have changed.

The hunt is successful but meaningless really and as I make my 4th wild turkey kill of the day I feel the usual panging in my heart that I now only do this for sport and not out of necessity anymore. As I stuff the bird in my bag I look up into the sky and let out a deep hearted sigh, kicking away the undergrowth as I do, the thrill of the hunt has gone and despite some last minute tracking of big game I end up back at the spot that Gale and I used to frequent so often.

Sitting down and brushing off the odd stray feathers I look at my surroundings and smile to myself, this place is the one constant in my life and it never seems to change, here I am happy, here I can escape from the pressures of reality and here I can still be that 16 year old girl who never knew the horrors of what was to come. I don't know how long I stay in that spot, an hour, maybe more, just staring out over the wilds of the forest. Everything here is balance, unlike my life at the moment. However sitting here, feeling the light breeze and warmth of the sun reminds me that despite everything that has been taken from me over the years this place in all its wonder and perfection can never be taken away.

I don't know how long I was there, long enough that the sun has moved far enough across the sky to cast long shadows over the meadows and fields strewn out in front of me. I let out another sigh and aimlessly pluck at one of the wild turkeys in my bag, twirling a feather around in my hands until it begins to come apart. My thoughts rush through my head, what am I doing here? Am I waiting for Gale to just pop up and sit down next to me, or am I still clinging on to the hope that ill wake up from this dream and be back in my bed back at my parents' house on the morning of the reaping all those years ago? I pluck another feather and throw it like a dart into the soft ground around me, the longer I wait the more I realise that neither of these eventualities is actually going to come true and once again I find myself alone. I'm shaken from my daydreaming by a loud rumble above making me look up to see the tranquil sapphire sky quickly become a mass of brooding grey and black clouds. I hardly have time to collect my things before down pour empties on top of me.

Getting up I shake off the leaves and foliage that have become stuck to me and make a beeline for home. As I make my way back the downpour turns into torrent easily matching anything the old game makers could have come up with in the arena. The coldness and harshness of the storm forces me to straighten out my thoughts and to concede that Gale is now in the Capitol and probably there by his own choice, I'm not actually dreaming and that it's no good getting worked up about things that are out of your control. "God Katniss your such a control freak!"

Forcing my way through the rain I make it past the log but decide not to replace its contents, mainly as on the last kill I noticed the string of the bow was getting a little weak and would need replacing, anyway it won't harm this once to not leave it out here, especially in this weather. My jog turns into sprint as the thunder claps around me. As I rush through the meadows I course into the town where I see people shutting up shops and struggling to get their goods and wares inside before the rain washes them away. This results in an eerie sensation as it appears that I am the result of the mass exodus of people that seems to come before me. I would have thought it too if it hadn't been for the small party of police that smile and wave to me as I run past them through he main square. Glancing at the clock that now dominates the square I see it's not even 3pm yet, meaning I still have 2 hours before Peeta and the kids return home.

I turn out of the town and head for home in the old Victors Village. The long thin track that used to lead up here has been replaced with a much sturdier paved road, but due to the incline the smooth stones that now line it make walking on it in the rain like trying to ascend a waterfall. Reaching the row of houses I'm still amazed that not more people live here. The houses, except mine, Peeta's and Haymitch's were all offered up to those who needed immediate rehousing following the war, however despite the advantages of hot water and full electric appliances only 2 families took up the offer and moved in next to ours. I guess the majority simply didn't want to live in houses built by the Capitol and were prime examples and reminders of the oppression and control they once exerted.

As I get to the front door I realise that my trip to the woods has accomplished little except to make me cold, damp and annoyed with my earlier frustrations. The sound of the rain on the porch roof is deafening and I'm eager to get back inside and start a fire before I catch a cold. As I lean down to remove my boots, something catches my eye and I notice the front door is ajar and leaning slightly inwards. "Peeta and the kids can't be home already, it's too early". My instincts make me turn towards Haymitch's house, only to find it all locked up and the power off, nothing new there, also he's probably asleep at this time of the day has plenty of liquor and, I've never know him to force a door in his life, I'm not even sure he has the strength for it. Next I scan round to our neighbours but I know that they are currently away at the moment and that it's unlikely to be them as they have a distinct hatred of young Cinna after he shot an arrow right through their kitchen window a few summers back and besides, they are hardly the breaking and entering type.

I scan Peetas house, hardly used nowadays as Peeta moved his workshop and studio into our house when the kids were born, its's main use now is storage. Because of it's locked up nature It's easy to tell if anyone is inside as it has no curtains anymore. Peeta was going to put some new ones up but never got around to it and saw no reason why he should after we both moved in together. Today is no exception and even through the rain I can see that no life is in there at all.

Realising its unlikely to be anyone I know panic sets in and I fear for my children. I'm now very grateful I have my bow and quickly bring an arrow to bear on the string as I inch slowly through the door and into the hallway. Instinct kicks in and I know something is amiss, what that is I can't quite put my finger on at the moment but as I move slowly through the lower rooms I realise that's whoever of whatever it is has not used force to gain entrance as there is no evidence of any damage of misuse anywhere. In fact my initial thoughts of a robbery are dashed when I notice that not one item is a miss anywhere I search.

I finish clearing the kitchen and the various pantry rooms that surround it before hearing a bump come from upstairs. It takes all my nerve not to call out, but as I mount the stairs one by one I begin to wish that maybe it would have been better to have announced my presence when I first came in rather than approach by stealth as who knows what I could face in the immediate moments. I check the bedroom and the kid's room, all empty, a sigh of relief floods over me knowing the kids room has not been touched before moving on to the bathroom which yields the same result. My old room is cleared quickly and with one last room to go, it's now obvious that whoever or whatever it is must be in there.

I lean up against the frame using the tip of the arrow to push the door slightly open to see if I can get a better look through the crack. Peering in through the darkness I can just about make out movement in the shadows. A flash of lightening illuminates the room just enough to give me the view I need but at the same time illuminating me giving me away perfectly to the intruder. The thunder rumbles and a second flash of lightening takes me by surprise temporarily blinding me, in those split seconds I let an arrow fly, only to hear it impact something decidedly not mortal, Before I can re string and regain my composure the intruder rushes me and knocks me to the floor with such force I actually fly backwards into the wall opposite, cracking my head on the side board. I try and get up but the figure whacks me hard around the head with what I presume to be a club of some sorts. The blood drips down my face mixing with the rain water already pouring from my soaked hair finding its way to my lips where it leaves a salty and bitter taste.

Flustered and annoyed at having been bettered in my own home I pick myself up, wipe my wound with my sleeve, shake off the spots in my vision and give chase. I hear them making for the stairs on a course that will likely lead them out the front door. I make it to the top of the stairs and already have an arrow trained on target before I slip on a puddle of water. The arrow veers off target and hits the light fitting, shattering it into a thousand pieces and causing the bulb to spark and pop. Cursing my own stupidity as the water was from my sodden clothes earlier I force myself up and continue to give chase. I bound down the stairs two at a time flying off the bottom step just as the stranger makes it out the door.

My feet struggle to get grip on the wet varnished floor but I'm soon in pursuit and tearing out the door into the rain letting an arrow go hurtling in the direction of my mysterious attacker. If it hadn't been for a last second dodge by this illusive person it would have found its mark in the back of their skull.

The chase continues down the street and for the first time in a long while I'm overcome by the thrill of the hunt. My trip to the forest earlier had nothing in comparison to this as my body feeds of the raw excitement giving me strength and speed to run down my prey. It's like I need this rush, I know in the back of my mind that this is wrong, that this can only end one way and that I mustn't let it reach that conclusion. But as I feel the whip of the wet grass against my leg and the coolness of the rain against my face I'm totally overcome and running on instinct alone, rationale is gone, I'm Katniss the hunter and this is my prey.

I reach back to the quiver and have let go 2 more arrows in their direction, all failing to make the target before we reach the new road into town, "You're getting rusty Katniss" I think to myself.

Determined to stop them before they have access to the cover that the buildings in the town would offer I stop aiming for the head and aim for the legs, releasing my penultimate arrow directly into their thigh. The arrow goes straight through and its victim crumples to the ground moaning and screaming out in agony as they go. Rushing up to them my last shot waiting to finish the job I'm shocked to find them hands up begging for mercy.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just shoot you here and now" I yell at them

The crumpled figure on the ground pulls back their hood to reveal a face that's as white as snow. Taking them all in I notice that this is a man and a man like I have never seen before. His bright blue eye with tiny black dots for iris's are wide with terror, while his small mouth trickles bright red blood which contrasts brilliantly with his whiter than white skin. His breathing fast and laboured, indicating he is in pain and that the arrow through his thigh may not be the only thing that's affecting him. I keep my bow trained fully on him, not really sure what to do:

"Who are you, why did you break into my home, answer me…" I shout at him, my voice made inaudible by the roll of thunder that crashes directly overhead.

He makes no effort to speak making me think he could be an Avox leading me to lower my bow slightly.

My second mistake of the day!

Before I know it there is a crash of pain at my legs as my body veers downwards to the muddy ground. It takes a while for me to realise what has happened, but as I gain a sense of perspective I see my assailant running off in the distance albeit limping as a result of my attack. Not wishing to be outdone and in a fit of rage and embarrassment I pull the last of my arrows out of my quiver, take aim at the other leg and release. As I do I hear a voice which I know can't be right?

"KATNISS NO…WAIT…"

The voice distracts me enough that my aim veers off again. I notice it and in horror glance back hoping it wasn't too far off the original course. What happened next I really wish hadn't

It takes less than 5 seconds of flight for my projectile to find its target, seconds that seem to pass in slow motion, I know without even looking that what I've done is wrong and I'm horrified at myself for letting it happen. Helpless I can only I watch as the arrow tears through the rain hitting the man hard in the neck going straight through and out the other side, penetrating the soft flesh and ripping out the jugular on its vicious journey. For a brief moment there is nothing to indicate that he has been struck and I have a glimmer of hope that I may have just maimed him. My hopes are short lived however and soon spurts of bright red blood shoot out of the wound and into the air, mixing with the rain to create a morbid cascading fountain of death.

The man remains upright as his life slowly drains from him. He turns around to face me, the blood now spraying freely around him like a pipe joint that has too much pressure behind it, the look on his face is one I recognise all too well, one of fear of the unknown and a fear of death.

He falls to the ground in a pool of his own blood, while I sink back to the ground dropping my bow and lay down, exhausted. I slam shut my eyes holding them closed tight, whilst the rain refreshes me. In the darkness my head spins and colours merge into another forming an image of the man I just shot to be burned in my vision. I try and forget what has happened trying hard to shut out the reality of what I have just done, but it's no good because as soon as I try I am disturbed by shouts and screams coming from all around me.

Getting up I find that in the brief seconds that have transpired the area around the road is now filled with cars and people, most of whom I have never seen before. Through rain blurred vision I notice a group of men and women are huddled over the body of my attacker shaking their heads and trying in vain to help him while another group try and hold back the crowd of locals that have gathered to see what all the fuss is about.

I do a quick scan of the locals relieved to find that Peeta is nowhere to be seen. As I glance back to look to my side I see two men running up to me batons and shields in hand, for a moment I fear the Peacekeepers are back and that I'm about to be bashed to pulp. I reach for my bow only to turn for it too late and have it kicked out the way. Anger takes over and I lurch up only to be held instantly by the two men who were charging at me earlier.

"Let go of me, do you know who I am? I'm the Mockingjay, you can't treat me like this! This is the new Panem. Let me go!" I cry out at them.

They hold me tighter and drag me kicking and screaming over to a parked car. They open the door and throw me inside quickly shut the door tight behind me. Instinct kicks in and I make grab for the latch only to find it firmly locked. The car starts and I feel it move off. I claw at the trim and latch trying desperately to get out, my eyes welling with tears as my nails break and crack with my futile attempt at escape.

A hand lands on my shoulder trying to pull me back, but I just grab it and bite down on it hard, causing its owner to recoil with a shout of pain, but it doesn't stop them and soon I'm flying back into the soft leather seat pinned down by two men in clothes that look decidedly Capitol in design and tailoring. I make a worthless and embarrassing effort at trying to resist by kicking my legs out and flaying them around but it fails to do anything except make the men hold them down as well.

Pinned, trapped and helpless at the mercy of men who I don't know, I fear the worst and wish I still had my Nightlock pills. I'm trying to stop the images of my family and friends from overtaking my emotions when I'm suddenly confronted by the last thing in the world I ever expected.

"Oh Katnip, what have you done this time?"

2

My eyes squint, trying to focus through the steadily encroaching fog, trying hard and make out the figure sitting opposite me. My mind races, I know that voice all too well but for some reason I don't want to believe it, I don't want it to be him! This is despite my provocations earlier to myself that all I wanted was to see and hear him again. Realising quickly that my attempt to deceive myself is not going to work I try a new approach; Direct confrontation!

"Gale…Gale is that you…What the hell is going on here…why…?"

I'm cut off by the pain in my head which I now know for sure is probably not superficial but at best a minor concussion. As I struggle against my retainers to reach up and nurse my wound the figure opposite which I know to be Gale, leans forward. Even through the mist of concussion I see that he has lost none of his handsomeness that stood him out all those years ago, no doubt a quality that has helped him in his political ascension. I can't help but form a small smile at seeing him again, even if I am totally confused as to why he is here. However my apparent joy at seeing him again appears to be have been either overlooked by him or simply missed, as instead of responding to my earlier outburst he addresses one of the men holding me down.

"Any word yet?"

The man draws a small pad out of his pocket and studies it intensively for a few seconds before replacing it again. In the few moments that pass I try and connect with Gale but to no avail as his attention is sternly focused elsewhere.

"Doesn't look good sir, the report from the Medical team is that his neck was completely shot out, even if they could have got to him there was nothing they could do." is the reply

Gale closes his eyes and shakes his head before letting out a long deep breath and falling back into his seat. There is no hiding the disappointment in his manner.

"Hmmmm…that's not good, not good at all" he mutters under his breath. "Katnip, what in all of Panem happened out there?"

Realising he is talking to me I struggle to get the words out in the right order. Between the sporadic pulses of pain that my head seems to be emitting and the fact I can't move to do anything about it, its miracle I can speak at all at this point. I'm undecided as to if this is the moment to break the ice between us and decide to open with what looking back was probably not the most intelligent of answers:

"I guess it means I'm still a good shot after all these years?"

The silence is deafening in its absoluteness, only the whine of the cars electric motors break through it. Realising this was the most ridiculous statement I could have made I chastise myself and think why couldn't I have been more like Peeta? He would have known exactly what to say and delivered it in such a manner that all this would be over by now. Gale shakes his head even more and the men next to me seem to grasp me harder causing me severe discomfort in the process. It quickly dawns on me that all this is achieving nothing but getting me deeper and deeper into trouble. Gale reaches into his pocket and pulls out a communication device, ignoring me still and shaking his head he presses a few buttons and lifts it to his head. He is about to start speaking when sheer blind panic spreads over me.

"Gale…I uh…Please…I have no idea what is going on, he was in my home, he attacked me and I gave chase! I mean I think that's what happened..? I didn't mean to kill anyone, it was an accident, I was distracted… you have to believe me."

I'm not sure what I expected Gale's response to be, maybe beneath the suit I was expecting him to laugh it all off, return me home and that would be it. This whole bizarre series of events would become nothing but an in joke between friends, something we would laugh about at a later date and recoil during parties and gatherings. But in the new Panem, still full of uncertainty, I sense that this will not be the case. Like everything else in this world Gale has changed and in this case our friendship is not going to be much use here. Even my reputation as a psychologically disturbed victim of the old regime is not going to offer me much protection. I get the feeling in this situation the Mockingjay is about to get her wings clipped.

As I stare at Gale his professional manner can't hide his true feelings and I can read him like an open book. His eyes tell me everything I need to know and in this case it's not a good ending. He doesn't make contact with me, instead focussing down to the floor of the car and giving me the same look he always used to make before he gave a kill the coup de grace to put it out of its suffering. I try and say something to ease the tension. To at least attempt to get an answer out of him and give me the chance to explain my side, but all he does is shake his head and mutter something about how he is going to explain this before he waves his hand in the air and goes back to his communicator. The next thing I feel is a small prick of a needle before blacking out completely.

By the time I regain consciousness I realise I'm not in a car anymore but lying on a very hard and uncomfortable bed. The pain in my head is gone, which brings me relief, but as I open my eyes my vision is blinded by an intense white light turning my moment's relief to agony. I jilt my head away to adjust for the brilliance and am able to make out that I'm in a cubicle of sorts lined by rails and curtains and lit by a tiled ceiling with rows upon rows of ultra-bright high fluorescent lighting. I try and move but find myself totally frozen in place, similar to how I was on the hovercraft ladders used in the Games, and I immediately realise that I'm probably in a hospital ward of some sorts. I do a quick check of what I know about hospitals and realise that only patients deemed a risk to themselves and the general populace are ever restrained in his way.

As the hours pass without any form of contact from anyone I fear I'm going to go mad. Only the thought of Peeta and the kids keeps me from losing it, which soon starts to drive me to despair as I realise I have no idea what the time or date is? I could have been here for days and Peeta would have no idea where I am. The thought of this forces my already jittery emotions over the edge and I cry myself to sleep.

Waking up I again realise I'm still none the wiser for information pertaining to my situation. From time to time I try and call out but no one comes, but what strikes me as most worrying about this is not the fact that no one comes but that I can't hear anyone else at all, which makes me wonder if I'm the only one in this place. My mind kicks into survival mode and I begin to think rationally. Calmly and collectively I go over the facts that I already know:

There was a man in my home who attacked meI gave chase and shot him which resulted in his deathGale has questioned me and I have been druggedI'm helpless on a hospital bedI'm alone?

The last point in my mind sticks and I realise that this cannot be the case as I'm obviously being fed and watered as I have no symptoms of dehydration or malnourishment. Armed with this knowledge I reason that there must be people looking after or checking on me from time to time. Using this I start to try and plot a way out of here, only for the more rational Katniss to add her own input about how stupid that would be as I have no idea where I am or my current condition. My grand plan is further delayed when I have to knock myself for failing to take into account that even if I could get away I still have no way off this darn bed.

With thoughts of escape swirling though my mind I soon fall back into a deep sleep, coming face to face with my usual nightmares only to be brought back from the brink by a voice I can't believe I'm hearing.

"Katniss… Katniss… its ok, it's all going to be ok, I'm here"

My eyes shoot open and I sit bolt upright, sweat pouring from my body soaking the sheets through while my breathing is heavy and fast. It takes a moment for me to regain myself and to get the images of death and destruction out of my vision before turning my head to see Peeta's smiling and perfect face starting right back at me. His blonde hair shimmers in the harsh light and I would have been hard pressed to not mistake him for an angel at that moment. I move to throw my arms around him but to my surprise can only move one. I must have portrayed a look of confusion as Peeta gives me a look back that says he understands:

"Katniss they say it's for your own protection, nothing I could say or do could stop them, I sorry."

I look down at my arm and see that it has been chained somehow to the bed rail preventing me from moving it even an inch! Whatever they used I can hardly feel nor see it. The only silver lining in this is that it appears the larger restraining field has been turned off, meaning I can move. Relived I can move and also at Peeta presence I look around hoping to see the kids, but am disappointed by their absence. Ration and reason go out the window as I panic and tear into Peeta:

""where are we, what is going on here? Oh my god where are the Kids!"

"It's ok, were in the private wing of the District 12 Municipal Hospital, your doctor is Dr Mannings and the kids are with errr…."

The panic increases at Peeta's hesitation on this issue:

"Where are they Peeta, where are my children?"

"With Haymitch!... and before you shout about it Katniss he was the only one I could find at such short notice and you know how much Prue likes him, even Cinna recently has said he likes Uncle Haystack."

Peeta is right; I do want to shout at him about this, I can't believe he would do such an irresponsible thing as leave our kids with the town drunk! However it is true that Prue, which is what we nicknamed Primrose Rue, does think the world of him and I do always chuckle to myself when Cinna calls him Haystack, mainly as it noticeably drives Haymitch up the wall. The thought of them both in his house causing total chaos is enough to make me smile and forget where I am. Haymitch has always been a last minute, only when there is no one else and after we have exhausted all the babysitters in the world kind of option and I can't help but feel that Peeta has not exhausted all the options on this one. However the fact that they are probably safe and the Peeta is here is enough to calm me slightly. I decide this is probably not the time or the place for an argument and with that in mind, I can always shout at him later.

I'm soon brought back to reality by the sound of the curtain being drawn back and a man in a white coat who I presume to be Dr Mannings begins to check me over. His examination is swift and unobtrusive; he checks my head, blood pressure, eyes and vision before making a few notes and indicating to an unseen element that it's alright to come in.

Peeta holds my hand tightly as a group of men led by Gale walk into to the small booth where my bed is positioned. With the men surrounding my bed Gale takes a seat on one of the smaller chairs, gives a quick glance of surprise over to Peeta before focussing his attention back on me.

"Katnip, do you have any idea how much trouble your little "accident" has caused me over the last few days?"

Gales tone is neither friendly nor aggressive instead it presents a sickly style, giving nothing away that reminds me of my past meetings with President Snow. Peeta is about to chip in when he is abruptly cut off:

"You've sent shockwaves through the government and there are those that are calling for you to be dragged to the Capitol in irons and prosecuted for what you have done" Gale continues.

His placidness annoys me and I can see it's getting to Peeta as well:

"And what exactly is it that I have done Gale? No one seems to be able to tell me that, once again I'm the last to know and you know what I'm sick of it" I shout out.

It's fairly obvious Gale is thinking about his response carefully, I could always tell when I he was struggling to find the right words to get out as his forehead would wrinkle up slightly. Studying his face I can make out the tale tell line proving to myself that he is either hiding something or genuinely struggling? However which way he will go at this point I am still not sure. He sits up slightly, looks directly at me and there is an instant connection between us, one that we used to share before, one intended to let me know that he wants to share something important with me and that he trusts me.

He waves his hand at his guards who quickly leave, drawing the curtain behind them. The sound of footsteps walking away and through a door comes soon after to which Gale double checks to make sure we are alone. Satisfied he once again looks at Peeta and then to me as if he is about to say something about him being here but my look of disgust for even thinking it is enough for him to forget it and return to his seat.

"Ok, what I'm about to tell you is top secret and is not knowledge to anyone outside of the top circle of government do you both understand?"

Peeta and I nod in agreement, we are both used to secrets but in this case the secret seems sinister, a fact that is not lost on Gale who is visibly uneasy about the information he is choosing to share with us. Realising I'm probably in for a mass intake of information I try and make myself comfortable making sure that I don't let go of Peeta's hand, gripping it tightly. Gale shifts his seat slightly and then begins.

"About 10 years ago the government started to become aware that despite the rebuilding efforts and reconstruction of Panem our intake of goods and resources was far below what we were producing under the regime of Snow and the old Capitol. At first we all thought that this was a result of the damage inflicted by the war, but we quickly came to realise that this could not be quite right as production was up on pre-war levels by a massive 56%, so whatever it was it was not our capacity to produce that was the problem."

As we listened to Gale pour out scores of facts about mines and production methods we both pretended to understand but visibly showed on our faces that really didn't have a clue. Gale continued for over an hour on various statistics and how the government had successfully matched safety to productivity, before he eventually got to the crux of what he was trying to tell us.

"We conducted a census of all the Districts, fearing possible hoarding or theft, but found nothing amiss apart from a few overzealous mayors wanting to slice a bit of the top. If it hadn't been for sheer luck on the part of the old Trade Secretary we would probably have never know what the answer was."

"And what was the answer?" asked Peeta

Gale looked around once more as if afraid that someone may overhear him.

"The answer shocked us all. After finding old trade sheets and data buried in the records building we discovered that Panem had for over 50 years been importing goods and resources from outside of the 13 districts."

Peeta absorbed this information better than I did, seemingly understanding every word that Gale had just told him. I, on the other hand was still trying to catch up, my mind still full of random mining statistics and geopolitical randomness. I think Gale expected Peeta to make the first move but was obviously stunned when it was I who spoke up first.

"Gale what do you mean by outside of the districts, you can't import something from outside of them I mean that would imply that…"

Both Peeta and Gale both stare at me as if waiting for the pin to drop inside my head as all the facts begin to quickly come together to form a rich tapestry of the bigger picture. When they do come together the picture it forms is so unbelievable and shocking that at first I think it must be a joke, indeed my reaction is not exactly what Gale was expecting.

"That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard Gale!"

Gale's response is not what I was expecting either as instead of joining me in my laughter he remains absolutely silent, instead just looking at me with eyes that hold a hollow truth about them. I turn to Peeta expecting him to be with me on this, but his expression is similar to Gales, albeit a little less composed as he has only just become aware of the information and is still processing its implications, whereas Gale has had obviously had much longer.

"But Gale that would mean… I mean how can it mean that?" I ask

"Actually it's really rather straight forward Katnip. Panem is not the only county left on this planet."

The absorption of this fact hits me like a freight train, if it had not been Gale who was telling me I would have probably have just laughed it off and put it down to a good prank, but something about this makes me think that this is far from a simple joke.

Peeta seems to hang his head slightly as if trying to come to terms with it himself but I can see he is having difficulty digesting it as well.

"Well it makes a lot of sense really; I mean how could it not be?" Peeta delivers in his characteristically neutral way.

"It seems from what we can tell that Panem is one of 5 countries that emerged from the chaos of our own design all those years ago. Where Panem occupied what was left of the nation of North America the other 4 occupied areas are akin to the old geographical areas of South America, Europe, Asia and Africa." Gale statement is delivered in such a "matter of fact" way it resembles a school teacher delivering a geography lesson.

Gale I can't take this in, if this is true and we there are other peoples out there how on earth did they allow the Capitol to get away with what they did to us? Why didn't they stop the horrors we had to endure?" I begin to break down at this point, determined to let out the anger that has been rising in me since Gale started his story. I just could not believe that other humans could sit idly by and not assist; it just didn't make any sense. Gale swallows hard and a small sweat forms on his brow as he begins again, something is not right, whatever it is I can see he is visibly uneasy about it.

"Katniss…you make a good point and we all thought exactly the same as you when we first found out. We were shocked and outraged that people would not try and put a stop to it, but as we dug deeper we started to understand the real position that we were in and also how Panem its self was caught up in something much bigger…"

"Much bigger, bigger than what?" cries out Peeta in his first remonstration of anger I've seen him give in a long time.

"For a while all the nations of the world were at peace and worked together. The district system that we have here and know so well was a result of a study in how best to reorganize the world and make it all work again. It was considered a success and was subsequently adopted by all these nations. However while it may have succeeded in making the world a more harmonious place it seems that in order to ensure this harmony the rule of law and democracy was revoked in favour of the rule of the fist, oppression and fear."

There is anger in Gale's voice as he continues to explain how the leaders of these nations decided amongst themselves to divide up the globe and rule as they saw fit. How they took the district system, which by all accounts was originally designed to be much closer to what we had in Panem now, with rule by the people and good for all, and mutated it into a system of control and restriction that ensured that the general population was kept weak while the leaders were furnished with riches making them strong and powerful.

Peeta and I listened with a sense of complete disbelief as our entire understanding of the known world was changed through tales of how the populations of these countries were artificially kept low to ensure that while there would always be enough diversity to ensure breeding rates there would never be enough to succeed in rebelling against the system that controlled them. But despite all the horrors inflicted on our senses that day we were not ready for the agonising truths that were still to come.

"However about a century ago one nation, the nation of Shamsa which occupied what was left of Europe annexed the old Middle East and decided to begin a series of wars that would eventually give it ultimate political control over the remaining nations. It wanted to purge the world of those it deemed inferior and create a system where its needs were served above all others. In exchange for a share of the rewards gained by its expansion Shamsa signed a treaty with Panem that would keep it out of the wars and as a result keep its Nuclear weapons out of it as well. The government here blanked all news reports and took over the media to ensure no one was aware of what was going on and even went as far as to supply Shamsa with weapons and materials to aid its war effort. They did this by telling us all at the time that it was for projects to improve the infrastructure of Panem and make the country safer."

Despite the news being almost a century old the lies that the government of the time told its people still shock me, I can almost see the faces of the people grudgingly working to the bone under whips and fear of punishment for a cause that they had no control over and knew nothing about what so ever. Gale continues, his voice rising in frustration at events that happened before his Grandfather was even born, a testament to the sheer brutality of the world then.

"Shamsa was close in succeeding in its goal but not before news reached our District 13 of what was going on. Horrified that Panem's men and women were working for a cause they had no part or want for they threw down tools and began a movement that would eventually result in the first uprising of the districts almost 100 years ago. As we know the uprising was brutally put down by the Capitol but in doing so it had to call on the support of Shamsa to help it out militarily. This had the effect of distracting their forces enough that uprising sprang up in the nations they had conquered."

I could sense Peeta already knew where this was logically heading but as he stared at me with those eyes I loved so much I know he didn't want to accept it either. Gales story, if can be called that was overpowering, it blew everything we knew out of the water and then replaced it with something so grand and so huge our minds simply could not comprehend it. The small space for breathing that Gale left as he finished up allowed a shaken Peeta to ask:

"So did Shamsa succeeded in subduing the rest of the world? I'm guessing not? As surely if they won out Panem would have been ruled by them as well"

Gale considered this for a moment before replying:

"Well yes, this would indeed seem logical but unfortunately they did win out in the end and managed to subdue the rest of the world. Panem was not left alone and in fact suffered just as much as the others. Shamsa was humiliated at the uprising that almost derailed its plans and wanted revenge. At first it considered simply launching a full nuclear attack on Panem but relented due to the threat of a counter attack, likewise the Government here did not want that either, so between the Capitol here and the Capitol in Shamsa it came up with the idea to create a situation that would mutually benefit each other"

"What did they come up with Gale, please tell me that it's not what I think it is?" I ask, my voice racked with nerves, shaking as I speak. Gale looks at me with eyes that are full of despair and I know what he's going to say even before he says it.

"They came up with the…."

He hesitates and stops to catch his breath. Peeta holds my hand tighter and I struggle against the invisible chains that are holding me to the bed:

"What Gale!... Just say it!"

"They came up with the Hunger Games"

Despite all we have been through and survived over the years, the sheer saying of the name is enough to drive fear through Peeta and mines hearts. In that brief yet terrifying moment the whole puzzle comes together and as I close my eyes, in the blackness an image that stretches back through time comes into view. The despair of a nation being forced to fight a war it never knew about, the possibility of a land and leader even worse than anything President Snow could have come up with, the games, the second uprising the death of my sister, Rue and finally the man who I just killed.

Gale won't make eye contact with either of us as if he is ashamed of what he has just said. From his perspective I cans see why he may feel this way but in reality there is nothing to be ashamed about, its happened and while we will never forget it's hard to blame someone who was unfortunate enough to discover the truth, however harsh that truth may be.

The truth it turned out was scarier than anyone would have thought. It seems that what we knew already of the history of the Hunger Games was in roughness technically correct what was left out, however that was the Games had a secret double purpose. While the games succeed for 75 years to keep the population of Panem in check and fear the Capitol, what was kept from us was that in return for Shamsa keeping out of Panems affairs it wanted control of the punishment, vies a vie the games. The deal was simple and horrific in design and brutally efficient in it's execution. The Capitol here would run the games but to the requirements and suggestions of Shamsa who would have the games televised into its own Capitol. Based on the outcome and reviews it received from its own viewers this would determine the amount of trade it would do with Panem as a whole. A good game meant a good amount of goods, a bad game meant less trade and harsher conditions for us all.

With this knowledge it all seemed to make sense now why no one wanted to be the Chief Game maker. The sudden realisation that people like Seneca Crane were merely puppets of not only their own brutal regime but those of another defied conventional thinking. Especially when you consider that not only did they have to appease the Capitol in Panem they had to appease the rulers of a nation its likely they had never heard of. This whole arrangement was one big conspiracy wrapped up in a lie. As if this was not bad enough Gale's next bombshell made the situation even more unbelievable.

"however within a few years the people of Shamsa grew tired of waiting a whole year for their dose of bloodlust and the government reached a conclusion with the conquered lands that they would give them back relative control in exchange for regular games of their own…"

"Please tell me they didn't agree to it" Peeta quips

"On the contrary they all quickly signed up, give people the chance for freedom and they will take it Peeta, whatever the price…"

"So there are other games going on now?" I ask

"Yes from what we can tell there is roughly one ever quarter which means roughly 4 a year"

4 a year! It's enough to make my head spin at the thought let alone the nightmarish thought of all those children being slaughtered. I bury my head in Peeta's shoulder and begin to sob, my tears soaking into his shirt.

"But one thing doesn't make sense Gale. It's been 24 years since we ended the Hunger Games, why hasn't Shamsa demanded them back or why didn't it interfere with the uprising we started, on the Capitols side?" Peeta asks solemnly stroking my hair gently to calm me down.

"Well basically its complicated but put simply a combination of a good bluff and timing on our parts. Before the start of the uprising it was discovered that President Coin, in secret notified Shamsa that if it attempted to interfere she would authorise the launch of her nuclear weapons against it. Shamsa fearing that she might actually do it reluctantly agreed but only because its population was busy watching the Hunger Games of the nation of Ancora and the government didn't want to have the humiliation of a war or to admit it had lost control."

"So they left us alone afterwards?" Peeta replies

"Sort of, after the fall of Snow they cut all ties with us and thought that through starving us of trade we would naturally want to submit"

"But it didn't happen that way right? I mean were not under their boots? Are we?"

"No! Shamsa never counted on us actually making Panem work and also coupled with our nuclear weapons they just gave up. Their population was told that the Games in Panem were cancelled due to a nuclear incident here and that we were all in shelters. Also quite soon after that they suffered a horrendous crop failure which may or may not have been a plan by Coin, were not sure as so much of her covert orders are missing or incomplete."

I bury my head deeper into Peeta's shoulder my tears sting as they flow out. I don't want to believe any of this it's simply to barbaric to be even remotely true. It's a few moments before I realise that no one is speaking and lifting my head slightly and sniffing and wiping the tears from my eyes I sob:

"So what has all this got to do with the man I shot and accidently killed"

It's as if this statement rewinds time to about an hour earlier, to a time when the horrors of Panem alone were enough to bear, not the rest of the worlds. Gale straightens up and regains his composure, suddenly I'm not looking at a friend I'm looking a statesman. His face becomes serious as if he has remembered his reason for being here in the first place. Despite this a small smile spreads over his lips and he leans in close staring right at me and addressing me directly. He places a hand on my arm in a gentle and comforting manner. Peeta glares at it but doesn't make a fuss.

"Katniss, the man you shot was a high ranking member of the Shamsa government. He was a defector who was wanted in his own country for supplying information to us about the state of their economy and food stores, he was seeking asylum here."

"An asylum seeker…? I don't understand why would he be here, surely you would want him in the Capitol?" I stutter in between sobs and tears.

"In an odd twist Katnip, we were hoping to keep him from Shamsa agents who wanted to kill him or drag him back for trail and public execution. We thought he would be safe by having him stay with you and Peeta here under the watch of my agents"

"What! Keep him with us, how did you envisage that happening Gale" comes an outburst from Peeta which I can only watch, forcing Gale on the defensive:

"We couldn't keep him in the Capitol, it was too risky, we thought that…"

"Thought what Gale? And you better choose your words carefully" I chip in.

With both Peeta and I staring Gale down it's a slightly one sided affair, but to Gales credit he comes out fighting!

"We thought he would be safer in the hands of the Mockingjay, under her protection and the protection of District 12. No one would attempt an assassination under your watch; it was just unfortunate that you got back just as our agents were doing a sweep of the area leaving him on his own. When you came in with your bow drawn he freaked out thinking you were his assassin, Remember Katniss he's never seen you before! Naturally he panicked, attacked you and ran for his life. It's unfortunate that it ended as it did"

"Unfortunate! Unfortunate! Gale how the hell could it not end like that! You and your men broke into my home and dumped off a man who I have no idea who he is! You put my life in danger and what's worse you put my children's lives in danger! I can't believe you would do that to me after all we've been through!" I burst into more tears, except these are tears of anger and frustration, anger with Gale for betraying my trust and frustration at being so easily played once again.

"Katnip…I'm…I'm sorry"

"Don't call me Katnip, you have no right to any more, you lost that right the day you put my children in the firing line!" My anger grows with my shouts "You've changed Gale, I thought you were my friend but you have betrayed my trust in a way you can never repair your no better than the people who used to run Panem"

As soon as I say this I immediately regret it as I can see I've touched a serious nerve. For all Gales faults and personality flaws to accuse him of being no better than Snow is a step to far and even Peeta is shocked at the accusation. My face is red and streaming with tears and I try to recover the situation as best I can.

"Gale… I… didn't mean that…. I"

His hand whips away from my arm his face returns to the stern political look he has mastered so well. He goes cold as he pulls out the communication device from his pocket and presses a few commands. As he does the invisible restraint that held hand to the bed releases and I quickly start to rub it, even though it doesn't hurt at all. He stands up and puts the chair back to its original spot nods to Peeta, turns his back to us and starts to walk out.

"Gale…Please? What happens now" I cry out.

He stops by the curtain and sighs

"What happens now Katniss is…"

The way he says my names is tinged with bitterness and anger, I've never heard him use it so harshly, but then after what I just did I can hardly blame him at all. He turns his head slightly revealing the side of his cheek and mouth:

"What happens now is nothing! I'll have a word with the magistrate and ensure the case against you is dropped. Technically he didn't exist so we can't prosecute you for killing a man who never was. However while I can protect you from the powers here Katniss, I am going to struggle to protect you in the coming days"

"And what's that supposed to mean" Peeta demands

"It means Peeta that if I'm right simply saying you 2 are in love and are star struck lovers isn't going to work anymore. They are calling for blood over this Katniss, your blood and its going to be hard not to give it to them"

"What's that mean Gale, stop talking in riddles whose calling for her blood?" Peeta shouts in a rage that's most unlike him as Gale stops in the cubicle frame. I know for a fact our friendship will never recover from this meeting and I feel a pain rise up in me as if a huge chunk of my life has been ripped out, leaving an empty endless void in its place. However, his response to Peeta's question leaves me feeling worse:

"Shamsa! Their delegation arrived this morning. They are calling for you to be handed over to them immediately! If we don't, then they are threatening to tear Panem apart and this time they are not afraid to use force to get what they want!"

With this Gale walks swiftly out and the door slamming it behind him, leaving Peeta and I alone for the first time. With raw tear soaked eyes I stare at Peeta, I'm stunned at what has transpired and I shut my eyes and burst into tears as the total weight of what we've been subjected to hits me like pile of rocks. Peeta embraces me as best he can but even he is struggling to contain my emotion. Weeping freely, I've never felt more scared as for the first time I have real fear for my family's safety and security as I suspect for the first time I'm not going to be able to protect them.

3

Immediately on leaving the hospital Peeta and I returned to collect Cinna and Prue from Haymitch's house, swiftly ushering them back to ours and depositing them directly into the bath tub where I proceeded to scrub them clean, removing the scent of stale liquor from their hair and bodies.

To my surprise Peeta remained at Haymitch's to talk to him about the state of repair on his house and the general cleanliness of the rooms. He only did this to appease my anger at him for dropping the kids off there in the first place but walking through there today I could see he may actually have had good reason to as well.

The situation had gotten worse since Greasy Sae had died the previous year and with no maintenance to ensure its upkeep the house was literally falling apart with some places only being held together by the layers of grime and filth that had accumulated over the many years. Peeta challenging Haymitch about this was a routine that usually happened at least twice a year, once at the onset of winter and again at the start of the summer. The summer request was traditionally a mass assault by myself, Peeta and Effie, when she returns for her yearly visit. However despite our pleas it seems that Haymitch's house will simply continue its decline and will probably just collapse in the near future, more than likely with him still in it.

I put the kids to bed and retire to the living room to await Peeta's return, pouring two drinks in the process. It doesn't take long and I know as soon as he walks in the door that his suggestions have been met by the usual response of indifference. I hand him a glass and we both settle down on the couch not saying a word to each other for some time. Peeta eventually breaks the silence;

"So, I've been thinking about taking up that offer to teach painting at the school"

I'm stunned, I can't believe that after all we have just been told and gone through that he would start with such a mundane and irrelevant topic;

"Sure" is my one word reply.

We both stare at the clear liquid in the glasses; the silence is both awkward and welcomed. Peeta downs his drink before standing up announcing that he is going to bed and that maybe tonight we should doubly lock all the doors and windows, something I am pleased he suggests. Downing my own drink I feel the heat of the alcohol on my throat and cough, I've never been able to get used to that and it reminds me of why I don't drink. I do a quick check of all the doors and windows before joining Peeta in the bedroom where he is already in bed, climbing in I switch off the light and roll over to his side, laying my hand and head on his chest. He kisses my hair and works his arm around my shoulders holding me tightly against him.

"Do you think they will come?" I ask in a whisper

"Who"

"Shamsa, do you think they will come for me"

"I don't know Katniss, I just don't know, if they do I'll protect you, don't worry"

I tilt my head up and kiss him on the lips, and in that moment all the fears I had about the Shamsa agents, the children safety and Haymitch's house falling down are erased, for this brief moment the world is at it should be and I am where I want to be. Comfy in his embrace I quickly fall into a tranquil and peaceful sleep.

The next few days were a blur of activity, first Gale, true to his word cleared everything with the local magistrate and all proposed charges against me were dropped without so much as a whisper of doubt. Peeta took his new job at the school and was quickly inundated with requests from parents to teach their children painting which moved him to reopen his old house as studio and teaching space. Having him paint again and preoccupy himself with his skills seemed to fill him up with happiness which I had not seen a long time and he also was now able to spend more time with the children than before as he would see them at school now. The unfortunate effect of this was that I now seemed to be more alone than ever.

For a few days I was able to busy myself with sorting out Peetas studio, making sure that everything that had been put in storage was taken out and placed back in its correct place. I preoccupied myself with this activity for a few days, but it was soon exhausted and I found myself aimlessly venturing out into the forest to hunt and to take my mind off the encroaching thoughts of what Gale had told us. While my intentions were noble my mind could not help but dig up reminders and as I walked through the lush green growths of the forest I could not help by think about it and try and put it all into some form of order.

I must have walked around for hours without any form of real direction before returning home none the wiser and certainly none the richer as my adventures continuously failed to produce any game or kills whatsoever. This lead Peeta to question why I even bothered, a response I was able to put down with a quick remark of "Everyone needs a hobby"

One evening after a typically uneventful stroll in the forest I walked through the front door to find Peeta was already home and was busy in the kitchen preparing the evening meal. The kids were busying themselves by causing chaos in the living room with Cinna aimlessly throwing paint brushes at his sister.

"He's got your aim" Peeta remarked from behind the kitchen door.

It was true that Cinna did indeed have fairly good skills when it came to throwing objects. The first time he picked up a bow he successfully shot the arrow directly through the bathroom window embedding the arrow in the water pipe causing the house to flood. Alone this would have been a fairly good achievement for someone his age, but when you consider the window was only open a few inches it becomes all the more impressive. It wasn't like it was a fluke either as despite Peeta best attempts to fix the pipe Cinna kept shooting the arrow through the window and back into it, eventually causing us to move the pipe and the bath tub out of harm's way. With a bit of tuition from myself he was able to hone the skill a bit more and was now very capable of hitting pre-set targets or in this case his sister who was covered head to toe in paint.

I can't help but smile at the sight my daughter makes, even covered in paint and muck she is still the most beautiful girl in the world and has so much of her late aunt in her its uncanny. Where Cinna seemed to get my skills in weaponry Prue picked up her father's artistic skills almost from birth, being able to create magical images and drawings as well as sing and dance like a true angel.

I grab the paintbrushes off of Cinna, quickly telling him that as he made his sister dirty and that she will need a good wash he will now have to endure a bath after dinner as well, something that sends his screaming off to Peeta complaining that he only had a bath the other day and that it was totally unfair! Peeta backed me up and served a dinner of stewed rabbit and veg followed by what he said was homemade ice cream but looked and tasted like more like soured cream with mint.

The conversation over dinner was palatable and seemed to focus on Prue's revelation that she was being considered for the District Festival Queen next year and that if she won she would declare that everyone would be pardoned from school and baths! This seemed to lift the mood, as everyone laughed and for a moment I was able to forget about the unseen and unknown fear that was at this very moment sat in the Capitol probably being wined and dined with the very finest that the districts had to offer.

We put the kids to bed making sure they were tightly tucked up before retiring to the living room.

"What do you think will happen now" Peeta asks quietly as he tries to pick out a favourable looking apple out of the fruit bowl

"In regards to what, Shamsa, Gale or your increasing number of admirers in the District" is my smug reply.

"You know what I mean Katniss, we can't carry on as if everything is normal, it's been over a week since Gale left and he said he'd call or send word remember"

"Of course I remember" Getting rattled but trying to keep my voice down for the sake of the children upstairs, "but what can I do, I can't phone him, that would look desperate and even if I did, what would I say, you know the phones are all still tapped despite what they say"

Peeta sighs and leans back in the chair munching on the apple;

"You know what Katniss your one paranoid girl, but I wouldn't have you any other way"

This makes me smile; Peeta's art at diffusing a situation is masterful;

"But despite that, I do agree that we should probably look into the possibility of maybe an extended family trip somewhere, District 4 has some good island retreats now, a lot of them quite far out and remote"

Peetas suggestion catches me off guard, he has never been the worrying type but his suggestion to run and hide seems out of character, maybe the revelations had more of an effect on him than he let on. I tell him I will take it under consideration and then try and change the conversation to his day, which involves a lot of ribbing over the age range of his most recent clientele.

We sat chatting for hours, not once returning to the topic of the Capitol. The coal fire in the hearth slowly simmers away before finally extinguishing itself just after midnight when we both decided that it was time for bed. As it turned off the lights before mounting the stairs I looked around the living room and felt a sense of ease for the first time a long while. It was if this moment everything just seemed right.

My peace didn't last long however as the serenity of the whole situation was shattered a low pitched whistle followed by the sound of a blast that shook the whole house on it foundations. Peeta and I stared at each other for a good few moments both of us confused and slightly deafened by the high pitched ringing in our ears. Shaking off our daze we both look up at the ceiling and then dash to the bedrooms. Peeta crashes through the first door finding Cinna on the floor taking cover under his bed, while I run into Prue's room prizing her fingers from the bedframe grabbing her before we both make a dash for the front door.

The initial blast was close very close but as we bound down the stairs and out the front door into the still warm air of the night I'm acutely aware that it was by no means as close as I thought it was. As Peeta dashes with Cinna for shelter under the old concrete coal bunker I take a moment to look around and see what exactly is going on. Cradling Prue in my arms and holding her close to my chest I sense that something is not quite right about this, but before I can put my finger on it another blast emanates right next to me lifting Prue and I off of our feet and sending us flying through the air.

The last thing I hear is Peeta screaming something inaudible as the blast knocks out my hearing and throws me directly onto my porch slamming my back painfully into one of the supporting pillars. The force must have been tremendous as I hear the wood splinter and the beam crack before I slump down to the hard wooden floor.

Opening my eyes my first and only concern is Prue, who I shake gently to see if she is alright. After a few shakes she doesn't respond or move and I can't hear her breathing. I panic and scream her name loudly desperately trying to revive her. Tears streaming down my face I ignore the spasms of intense pain that move all over my back and ribs. My vision blurred by concussion and tears I fail to notice Peeta running towards me. After what seems like an eternity Prue gives a little cough and jolts back to life. The relief comes over me like a tidal wave and all I can do is hug her tightly and stroke her hair as Peeta bounds up the steps kneeling next to me, Cinna not far behind.

A faint yellowish red light glimmers in the distance over the town and at first I think it's dawn but as I regain my senses and fight back the through the pain my body seems to be radiating, I realise that what I'm seeing is not the comfort of the rising sun but flames! Flames which seem to be fanning out over the town and surrounding woodlands engulfing everything in their path and leaving no trace of what was there before.

Peeta shouts at me to get up, wrenching Prue from my arms and throwing her onto his back, grabs my hand and pulls me up out of the slump I was in. Pain runs riot through my body as I stand, my knees crumble and I fall over before I can even take a step. He tries again with similar results, Peeta knows he can't carry Prue and help me at the same time and as I look up at him its apparent in his face, but Peeta being Peeta he won't give up, that promise he made to me all those years ago to protect me has never gone away and this will be no exception. I want to tell him to leave me and to get the children out of here, when another blast lands nearby.

The resulting explosion is far enough away not to cause any damage or deal us any killer blows this time but it does make the flames grow closer letting us feel the intense heat that they are giving off. Peeta tries once more to help me, but it's no use in my current condition. I am going nowhere and I begin to resolve myself to my fate and get ready to scream with my last breath for Peeta to get as far away as possible when the last thing in the world I was expecting happened;

"Come on sweetheart its time we got a bit of a move on!"

Out of nowhere Haymitch grabs my other arm and between him and Peeta manage to carry me with relative ease across the lawns to the safety of the concrete coal bunker on the other side of the village. Laying me down on the hard coals causes me discomfort but not pain as I'm quickly joined by Cinna and Prue who hold on to me with all they have burying their heads in me not wanting to look at the horrors that are unfolding outside.

From my position I can see through the opening of the bunker that the flames have reached the fences that mark out the Victors Village and are beginning their soulless march of destruction. They consume the first few houses with ease, reducing them to ash in a matter of seconds before moving on to our neighbour's house and Peeta's studio. Both these take longer to burn, but it's less than a minute before both of are transformed into the grey black ash that now litters the landscape all around us. No one speaks, not even a whisper as we watch our house go next and finally Haymitch's, which explodes more than burns.

As the flames work their way up towards us the heat becomes more and more intense, something the concrete shell around us does little to alleviate. The kids, who up to now had resisted giving into the fear around them finally break down and begin to scream and cry as the flames begin to reach and probe the entrance around us. Instantly, Peeta and Haymitch pull me as far back in the bunker as they can before they grab old coal sacks and try and fight the flames.

Their efforts are futile as the old bags are easy prey for the devilish tongues of flame that now flicker all around the entrance. As soon as one touches a bag it disintegrates in a cloud of ash which gives the air a surreal dream like quality to the view I can now see. I grab Cinna and Prue pulling them into me and protecting them as best I can with my arms and the few sacks that are lying around, before I close my eyes and brace myself for the worst.

In the darkness and heat I can almost feel the flickers of flames, like tongues of a snake flittering around me, probing me, feeling me, sensing me like a living creature. My skin crawls and tingles, I can feel it burning crisping up as the flesh succumbs to the flames. Images of my life begin to flash once again before my eyes and as I am about to give myself up to the embrace of death I swear I can hear my father calling out to me.

"Daddy…?"

Nothing.

Nothing at all?

No senses?

No feeling?

No heat?

I open my eyes and take in what I can. The air is supercharged and hot making me feel like I'm in an oven. There is a smell of burning that is decidedly foul that it makes me cough and bring up my dinner into my throat a little. Swallowing it back hurts as my throat is very dry but as my eyes dart back and forth growing accustomed to the dark I realise, incredibly, that the flames are gone, but how? They were right on top of us and the coal scattered around the floor would have easily provided enough fuel for them to roast us all alive. I try and move and am immediately reminded of my previous injury and have to recoil quickly stop the pain from knocking me out. "Am I alive or is this what death feels like?" I think to myself.

The slow breathing and gentle movements under my arms shake me from my trance and I look down to find Cinna and Prue carefully peering out from the cradle my arms had made. As I peer down at them I see the cause of the rancid smell, Prues long hair has become singed and is smoking slightly at the ends giving of the foul fumes. Grabbing a scrap of coal bag I extinguish the fumes and pull the offending hairs out, causing her to cry a little but from the look on her face I think she's glad the smell has gone more.

I glance across to a huddled heap in the corner of the bunker where Haymitch and Peeta had taken shelter in last few moments and were now gradually coming around as well. Peeta sees me and scrambles over checking me and making sure I'm ok, while Haymitch rolls over onto his back coughing and spluttering obscenities which I do my best to shield the children from.

"I don't understand, the flames were right on top of us what happened" I cough and splutter to Peeta

"I'm not sure, I felt the heat and my skin began to tingle and I swear I was burning when suddenly nothing, nothing at all, like layer of calm suddenly came over me" Peeta replies.

Haymitch by now had worked his way over to the entrance of the bunker, leaning against the frame looking out into the open air. He looks at both of us sighs, turns back to the frame and then calmly and without any hint of emotion at all says:

"I think whatever it was; it's gone and made life a whole lot more interesting than it was before sweetheart"

Peeta picks himself up and joins Haymtich leaning against the opposite frame. For the first time I'm aware that light is streaming in the bunker now almost like daylight but without the softness around the edges, almost artificial like. As he peers out his mouth just drops and he turns a pale white, like all the blood has drained from his face.

"I need to see it, I have to see what it's done"

"No, Katniss, no you don't what to see, trust me…besides you're in no shape to…" Peeta begs and stands to stop me from getting near to the entrance.

"Peeta, get out way!"

"Haymitch, help me stop her" Peeta shouts.

Haymitch shrugs his shoulders ignoring him as always as I try and get up. Pain racks every bone and joint in my body yet through sheer determination I manage to get myself up on to my feet. Fighting back the pain and increasing dizziness I lean against the walls for support inching my way slowly to the entrance. Peeta stands in front of me, holding my shoulders which does little except send a jolt of sudden deep pain through my body. Wincing and screwing my face up he lets go at the realisation of what he has done. He gives me a look of last resort to try and stop me but eventually gives in and offers me his arm, helping me to the entrance.

As we approach it we stop and he looks at me says;

"Katniss. We promised to protect and look after each other, no matter what? Real or not real"?

The nature of the question startles me but I'm touched by the symbolism.

"Real" is my reply

Tears well in his eyes and they sparkle brightly in the harsh light that is now pouring into the bunker. He smiles, nods and then leads me to the entrance which is now bathed in a pure yellow light. Peeta can only hold me tight as I take in the outside. I'm not sure what I was expecting, devastation that's for sure but certainly nothing like what my eyes actually relayed back to me.

The area which was the Victors Village has become a grey and black wasteland of ash and burnt remains surrounded by wall of pure yellow flame, just like the one that chased us into the bunker and burned down our home and town. The flames rose straight up 20 feet in the air flickering white and red at the top, creating a perfect barrier from which nothing could get through.

Positioned in the middle of the village about 30 yards from our current position right where our house used to be is a group of 10 or 20 men on machines that resemble giant metal ants. Each one points a long thin tube at our position which I take to be the devices that cause the flames that now surround us, cutting off any chance of escape. But it is not simply their presence that takes me by surprise it's the way they look which sends the chills down my bones. Each and every one of them has the same pure and brilliant white skin that the man I killed had. Even from this distance I can see the penetrating blue eyes burying into me, drilling into my soul!

Peeta holds me tightly as Haymitch just begins to laugh in a maniacal way that is neither comforting nor appropriate but is typical to his character. I give him a glare but it does little to change his mood and he continues to chuckle to himself. At this point I turn back into the bunker and signal for the children to join us by the entrance, which they do but only reluctantly. Both Peeta and I hold them tightly as the man on the middle ant machine speaks into a microphone and delivers a speech I have been expecting.

"Katniss Everdeen! By the authority of the Government of Shamsa and the seal of the Capitol of Panem I hereby inform you are under arrest on the charges of murder in the first degree against an agent of the Shamsa orthodoxy and the breaking of the purity laws of Western Humanity!"

As the man speaks 10 heavily armed men with batons have surrounded the bunker standing poised for attack. The looks on their faces tell me all I need to know and in anticipation of what is about to come I regret drawing the children into this and push the quickly behind me.

I look over to Peeta and Haymitch who in return mouth something I can't make out. Both of them have read the signs too and have assumed defensive stances in readiness. Despite his age and habits Haymitch presents a formidable sight and Peeta is determined as always, if not a little out of his depth.

When it comes, it comes quicker than we expected and from a totally different place. As the man finishes his speech the men in front of us stand still while an unseen contingent assaults us from the side taking us all unprepared. I barely have enough time to push the children into the back of the bunker when I'm struck on the back of the neck by a heavy blow resulting in me losing all balance and coordination forcing me to the floor where I watch the men repeatedly beat both Haymitch and Peeta. I scream to the children to run but they are quickly caught by two Shamsa agents who quickly grab them and place them into large bags, carrying them out of the bunker. Peeta on seeing this gives a valiant counterattack and manages to hit one of them in the face causing a loud crack as their nose is bloodily broken. Desperate as it was by Peeta his efforts are soon nulled as he is soon struck, like me, on the back of his neck which causes him crumble and fall with a loud thud on the hard concrete floor next to me.

Tears stream in both of our eyes as we succumb to the blackness that is creeping over us. Haymitch groans and his shouts become muffled distant sounds as we both watch each other give into the momentary peace which unconsciousness gives. As I close my eyes for what could be the last time I see Peeta mouth to me the words "Real or not real"

There is no reply from my lips, as for once I simply do not know!

4

The events leading up to where I am now are purely conjecture and are based on what I have learnt from others since arriving.

After Peeta and I succumbed to the inevitable blackness of the unconscious world we were taken fairly quickly by Shamsa forces and bundled into the back of one of the mechanical ants and driven off to a military outpost about 12 miles north of the old District 12 boundary fence. This outpost could not have been more than 5 miles from where I hunted on a daily basis, had I know that then I would have made more of an effort to resist.

Once there we were then transported by hovercraft to the Capitol, completing the journey in less than 4 hours and arriving at the principle Capitol airport early the following morning. What happened next, I really could not tell you, but suffice to say we must have been kept under close guard and ushered off to one of the many still remaining security areas of the Capitol. These areas were a bad hangover from the days of Snow and the Hunger Games and were originally used to house the many peacekeepers who patrolled the Capitol as well as where the training arenas and apartment complex that Peeta and I knew all to well was located.

After the fall, the areas were kept in a relatively good state of repair, despite protests that they should be torn down and the bricks ground in to dust. The reason as Gale explained once was that the new government needed facilities to house prisoners taken during the war while they awaited trai, and in absence of other facilities the old training grounds and peacekeeper accommodation was deemed perfect for that particular use. Once all the trails were over it seemed pointless demolishing them so they were transformed into permanent prison and correctional facilities. Based on all available evidence and odds this is where we were taken.

When we finally came around our surroundings were not what we were expecting, in fact far from it, the conditions that we found ourselves detained in were at worst plush and at most extravagant and vulgar. It is true that we had thought that we would most probably be in some kind of jail cell or worst a grave by now but we never expected it find ourselves in lodgings such as this.

The rooms that we found ourselves in were, as I have previously said, pretty vulgar, being overly decorated in contrasting styles and decorations making even the most simple of objects look out of place and ugly. It was if every conceivable luxury item one could think of had been all assembled in one place and simply placed without any forethought or design what so ever.

I guess for me it was one thing to see such an inexplicable display of bad taste all in one place but for Peeta, who with an artist's eye for detail and balance I can only imagine that it was far worse, for he had a very good sense of what worked and what did not in terms of design. I wish I could say that at this point all we were concerned about was the bad décor but the truth of the matter was simple, Peeta and I were beside ourselves over the whereabouts and safety of our children.

In the 5 days that we had been locked in these ghastly rooms we had not seen or heard another human being. At first we expected at least to be interrogated by now, but no one came. Peeta by the 3rd day assumed that something must have happened to delay the inevitable and I was starting to think he was right, especially considering the swiftness I which our abductors managed to converge on our home and bring us here.

Despite our fears about our children we quickly realised that there was very little we could actually do at the current time. A quick examination of the various rooms had shown that there were no obvious exits, door or windows from which to escape and also no shafts or forms of external linkages. In all it was like we were in some kind of perverted luxury tomb and by day 6 it was starting to certainly feel like one.

"Peeta we have to get out of here, I simply can't take it anymore"

"I know, I know but I can't figure out how, I mean there has to be an exit somewhere otherwise how did they put us in here in the first place"

Peeta was right of course, the seemingly impossible room must have a means of access somewhere as for one thing, how else would they supply us with food and water each day and then remove the waste the following. We had actually tried to lie in wait for this to be answered but every time we attempted it we ended up falling asleep leading both of us to conclude that we were being gassed or drugged each day to allow them access to us and to ensure we were fed and watered. While this infuriated Peeta it actually made me start to think that if they were feeding us then they must actually be keeping us alive for a reason and in that case there must have an endgame.

After about a week of mind numbing boredom I woke up one morning (I can only assume it was morning) to find what at first I thought to be a mirage in the main living room. I rubbed my eyes hard and had to shake off the last vestments of a drug induced sleep to be sure but even after all of that it was still there. I rushed back to the bedroom and shook Peeta out of his sleep. Upon coming around I could tell he had been having the same dreams as I had been only a few moments before as his tear stained cheeks and red eyes bore all the tell tail signs of nightmares and despair for Cinna and Prue.

It took all my strength not to start crying again as ever since we arrived here our dreams and thoughts have been filled with images of them, a torment made all the more worse with the uncertainty surrounding their fates. Choking back the tears and composing myself I was soon once again in command of myself and my feelings. I couldn't bear the thought of appearing weak now, not in front of Peeta!

"Peeta quickly wake up, there is something in the living room you have to see, quickly! Come on"!

Peeta made some stirring noises and a few groans followed by a rather unattractive yawn that proved why the value of a toothbrush should never be underestimated, even in these surroundings. I pull Peeta off the bed and pull him towards the living room making him curse each time he hits his foot on one of the raised door frames or hits himself on the side against one of the many side tables or cabinets that litter the corridor. Eventually, by more hook than crook we make it to the living room.

"There do you see, it do you see what I see?" I say in a desperate and overly excited manner

Peeta rubs his eyes a bit, almost in disbelief at what is in front of him.

"…Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes it is and I think it means that we are finally going to get some answers at last" is my reply as tears start to form in the corners of my eyes, a fact Peeta is all too aware of.

"Oh Katniss" he says as he wipes the tears from my cheeks "were going to get them and when we do they will be sorry ok"

All I can do is nod as I bury my head in his shoulder sobbing to myself and berating myself for not doing more to protect my children.

"I should have done more to protect them…..Some Mockingjay I am…Hero of the uprising, I can't even protect my own family anymore" I sob, soaking Peetas shoulder.

Although Peeta does his best to comfort me I can tell even from my position that this is hurting him just as much if not more. Tears drip from his face onto my unkempt hair and then trickle slowly down to my face mixing with my own in a sort of tear like kiss. For him this must be agony, worse than any physical pain he has succumbed to, as he has not only lost his children but he has to watch me, the girl who he has loved for so long fall into a state of total desperation and despair and he knows there is nothing he can do about it. I feel terrible for him, but what can I do, if I knew the answer to that I would not be in this situation. My biggest worry for him at the moment is that he will relapse and then we will both be in danger.

Summoning all my strength I push back against Peeta and look him squarely in the eye. What he needs to see now is me being strong for him, what he needs to see is the same girl who found him and nursed him back to health in the arena and who stood by him no matter what, but despite my best efforts what takes me back is a face filled with fear and pain of the sort I will never understand as I can tell he is fighting hard to retain control of his thoughts and emotions.

As hard as it was to try and concentrate on anything other than Cinna and Prue at that very moment the harshness of our reality was forcing our hands slightly and we were resolved to the fact that there was very little we could do about it. Not to say that given the chance we would have taken it, the simple fact was we were powerless and it was killing us, both physically and mentally. On the first day in our all-inclusive prison we had literally torn the place to pieces, trying desperately to find a way out and means of escape, but to no avail, all we succeeded in doing was creating a large mess that was systematically cleaned up while we slept.

We kept this up for days, destroying the place, and screaming at the top of our lungs until our voices gave out, all we wanted was a simple acknowledgment, a sign, anything to let us know that we had not just been buried alive and forgotten about. But despite days of random destruction the rooms were restored to pristine condition every time we slept. Peeta at first kept up his usual confidence and optimism while I went to pieces seemingly blaming myself for everything. His enduring presence was the only thing that prevented me from ending it all in cheap and inexcusable way out.

However as the days went by and the ever increasing hopelessness of our situation became more and more apparent even Peeta began to feel the strain and emotion turmoil and for a few days I began to recognise the signs of relapse and if that happened then we would be in trouble. If that dreaded moment ever came I knew what I had to do and I resolved myself to the fact that this time there would be no announcement stopping me from going through with it.

It was this disintegration of Peeta's mental state that really drove me to despair as I knew without his blind optimism I had no chance. True I had been through two hunger games and one revolution but this was the hardest test I have yet faced, seeing the person I love go from optimism and hope to despair and apathy. It was heart breaking and even though all I wanted to do was to scream at him to snap out of it and pull himself together all I just could not bring myself to do it. The last thing he needed was heartless Katniss telling him he was being stupid and weak, even if that's exactly how I was feeling as well.

Both of us stared at the door in the wall as if it was some kind of ghostly shadow or mirage, not quite believing it was there. Yet despite our disbelief there it was, a door, nothing special just a simple door that in any other place would have been as remarkable as a mud in a field. This simple appliance, so plain in design and use which in most instances we would take for granted here for the first time gave us hope that we were in reach of hope.

Peeta rubbed his eyes and began to move over to the door, feeling its edges and running his fingers over the smooth unpolished surface he took a step back, seemingly satisfied that it was indeed real and called me over to take a look for myself.

As I approached the door I was given the shock of my life as it suddenly unlocked and slid open. There is a sudden rush of air as the warm air of the room meets the cold air of the strange black corridor beyond. I take a step back and move next to Peeta unsure whether or not we should take this opportunity to make a run for it, however any plans we may have had are brought to a crashing end as a figure walks through the door and stops dead in the centre of the frame looking us over.

It took a while for me to come to my senses and figure out exactly who we were face to face with.

"Gale, oh my goodness, is that you?"

Gale looks Peeta and I over before nodding slightly. The sheer sight of him after all this time imprisoned in the false paradise melted any anger or hatred I may have had towards him after our last encounter and I would have run to him then and there except something was not quite right about him, it was almost as if he was there but not there. It was at this point that I noticed that behind him were two white faced Shamsa guards in full body armour who brandished large glowing sticks that looked like batons but I guessed had a more sinister purpose. I looked over at Peeta who had now sat down on the chair nearest to him and had his head in his hands.

"Gale…Please say something…anything" I beg of him and take a step forward which animates the guards who brandish their glow sticks in my direction, allowing me to hear a slight electrical hum confirming my theory about their alternative use. As the wave them at me I step back, they both fall into the room and look around before whispering something in Gale's ear which makes him turn to them with a look of despair on his face. As the guards walk back to their original positions gale grabs the one on the left by the arm only to receive in return a violent baton to the stomach by the guard on the right which makes him crumple and fold over clutching his chest hard.

"You have no right to touch a member of the Shamsa Republican Guard, halfbreed" The guard sneers at Gale.

Shocked and horrified Peeta and I rush to Gales aid, only to be thrown back into the room by the guards who laugh at us as we hit the floor and burn ourselves on the rough carpet. Looking up at Gale I see him slowly recover and begin to stand up again. He turns to the guard who hit him who in return simply sneers and gives him a vile smile that shows off the extent of his surgically altered mouth and razor sharp silver teeth.

Gale spits blood on the floor and wipes his mouth with his sleeve before looking at us. He takes a deep breath and then announces in a monotone way:

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark you are here by informed that due to the treaty of cooperation signed between Panem and Shamsa you are to be tried for the crime of high treason. In one week you will be taken from here and presented to a court of your peers at the Panem high extradition court who were hear your case before being sent to the capitol of Shamsa to be executed. Please indicate that you have received this message and are in possession of its meanings"

The colour drains from my face as I absorb the information.

"Gale….please.."

He says nothing and leaves with the two guards behind him, the door locking instantly. Peeta and I didn't really talk about what we had just been told; we both sort of just accepted it and added those new images to our regular nightmares.

Gale would return a few more times over the week to check up on us and to make sure that we were being treated correctly. Each time he was accompanied by the tow guards who took great delight in tormenting him and liberally hitting him from time to time. Despite me having gone off the rail at him before I couldn't bear to see him treated in this way and I would have gladly fought the guards over it, if it hadn't been for the sudden loss of my will to resist.

Our first knowledge of this strange predicament was when Peeta attempted first attempted to predict the opening of the door one morning. However when the door did open he just stood there motionless before slumping to the floor and slowly crawling back to my side. I watched him do this and was furious, it was if we were back in the first arena and he was being pathetic again, but in spite of these feelings I found myself unable to actually do anything about it. It was not like I didn't want to do anything it was just that I found all my will and fight evaporating out of me like steam out of a kettle. However when the guards and Gale went away again all the fight returned albeit in reduced form, it was almost as if they were sapping our will to resist and live out of us slowly, like a leech would blood.

While Peeta slept I would lay awake trying to make sense of it all. At first I thought it was in our food so I stopped eating, which had the negative effect of making us both even weaker and dehydrated. My next theory was gas but I quickly put that out my head as I remembered that if it was that true we would have no fight at all, when we usually had the urge before the door opened. That's when it hit me, the door! The door was the single factor that was complicit in all of this and then I figured it out, the batons, it had to be, that's what the hum was, a sort of electrical current that had the effect of making us subservient to their will and erasing the need to fight back. Horrified at this conclusion I wake Peeta and beg him not to give in and that despite all the odds being against us we had to find a way to fight back.

"But how Katniss? If what you say is correct then we have no way to fight against that?

Peeta was of course right, and I hated that. But I was determined and soon I had a new plan.

"Peeta wake up"

"What? Oh is this about the glow sticks again, Katniss, there is nothing we can do, if we get near the they will beat us and we in our current shape I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Oh Peeta stop hiding under frosting and listen, look I know we can't do anything about the glow sticks, but I have an idea"

Peeta gives me one of those looks that says he's not so sure.

"Peeta don't give me that look, I know that look and it's not going to work, so here is my plan. Look Gale mentioned we will be having a trial of sorts ad that's where we can hit them, it's the only chance were going to have"

Peeta thinks it over and then smiles, he doesn't say anything but I can tell he is in agreement, sort of.

The next day we were both expecting Gale to turn up but he didn't, neither did the guards, in fact the door stayed closed for the duration of the morning. It was not until late in the afternoon, when we were both in one of the large living areas that heard the door open. Turning around we both expected Gale and the guards as per usual but instead we were confronted by a man who both of us instantly recognised and instantly despised. Romanus Mangsk!

"What in all of Panem are you doing here you son of Snow" Peeta shouted

Mangsk remained motionless and statue like as he took us both in. After all these years he still managed to create the impression of a slick and slimy viper, willing to do anything to get what he wanted and I despised him for that, besides I could never forgive him for what he did to Peeta.

We all stared at each other for what seemed like hours, no one spoke we just glared and exchanged glances. Eventually it was Mangsk who spoke first.

"well then shall we dispense with the pleasantries then and get down to business"

"Business? You total and utter despicable mutt" I shout at the top of my voice "I should have known you would have had something to do with this. It wasn't enough that you drove Peeta and I to total despair once but you had to come and rub our noses in it once again! How much did they pay you? HOW MUCH DID IT COST? HOW MANY…."

Peeta grabs my arm tightly making me look around and stop shouting. He nods gently indicating that he wants me to stop. My face must have shown complete despair at that act, mainly as all I wanted to do right there and then was to kill that mutt. Mangsk let out a coy little smile at the corner of his lips, it was obvious that my little outburst had had little to no effect on him what so ever, and that bugged me.

"So then, how shall we play this Miss Everdeen"

"Play what Mangsk?"

"Your defence of course?"

Defence? What in all of Panem was he on about; surely this couldn't be what it was coming down to, Mangsk as our defence lawyer? I'd rather go to the gallows now that let this snake represent us. Peeta as per usual was slightly more upbeat but even that was a at a push, I was so enraged by all of this I failed to notice that Peeta had begun to talk.

"So I take it your our defence then?"

Mangsk's face became stern and serious as he produced a briefcase and began to go through some papers which he procedded to lay out on the table next to us. "You could say that" Was the reply.

"Look, lets get this straight you two, im truly sorry for what happened in 12 all those years ago, I pushed Peeta to hard and it got out of control, but right now, I'm here to help, however improbable you may feel that may be"

The apology, if it can be at all called that had a distinct lack of sincerity about it that made me even madder. As Mangsk began to go through the individual papers, of which there seemed to be an endless reply, the picture that slowly started to present its self was that Peeta and I were about to go before a Shamsa Judge who would then decide on the method of our execution.

"What about our children? Mangsk? I find it hard to believe that with all this you have no information on them" Peeta asked, his voice tinged with anger on a level I've never seen before.

Mangsk flicked through the papers for a few minutes before seemingly finding the right one. As he studied it his expression never changed and he read out some details in a decidedly monotone way that showed a complete lack of empathy and cemented in both our minds that he had no real concern for us at all.

"Cinna and Primrose Prue Everdeen…Taken form the Panem District 12…current status…? Hmmmmm?"

The monotone delivery finally touched a raw nerve and the way he didn't even show a hint of concern for the welfare of my children enraged me to such a point I didn't even realise what I was doing until I was actually doing it. With a burst of speed I lurched at Mangsk, catching him off guard and tackling him to the floor with a hard edged shoulder barge to the chest. The papers he was holding went flying off I all directions eventually fluttering down around us while he caught his breath. Before he had the chance to figure out what was going on I slammed my fist against his cheek, making him split blood and moan in pain.

Tears form in my eyes as I stare at him, I raise my hands for another blow only for them to be held back by Peeta who desperately tries to pry me off of Mangsk's chest, but I don't want to go I want to hurt him like he hurt us and how is continuing to hurt us even now. Peeta eventually pulls me off and into a heap on the floor. Tears roll down my cheeks and I begin to let all the pent up emotion out.

Mengsk eventually gets back up, coughing and spluttering as he wipes the trickle blood from his cheek.

"You need to control your wife more" Peeta

SMACK! The next thing I see is Mangsk crumpled next to me on the floor, rubbing his jaw.

"Shes not my wife Mangsk! Were more than that, its something you will never understand!" Peeta grabs him off the floor and stands him up against the wall before pinning him tightly to it. "Now then I believe Katniss asked you a question and I think it would be rude not to answer it"

Releasing Mangsk Peeta comes to my aid and helps me up off the floor. After a few choice words of comfort he puts his arms around me and makes me once again feel safe. Mangsk on the other hand was looking less than composed. His face was bloody and now heavily bruised from the onslaught that he had taken from both Peeta and myself and he was struggling to make himself look half decent.

"Your children have been relocated to the Capitol of Shamsa. Quisling." Mangsk replies through gritted teeth.

"What about Haymitch?" I aks

"Haymitch is being held in adjoining facility to this one, however his crimes are not as severe and as such the charges against him are minimal"

Mangsk runs through some more details and begins to outline what will happen to us after the meeting finishes. I don't really hear much and even if I wanted to I wouldndt really believe any of it, coming out of his mouth. Anyway the real reason why I didn't pay attention is that my mind was racing, racing with the thoughts of how I can get to my children, as now I know that they are alive I had to do everything that was humanly possible to get them back.

Mangsk talked for a few hours more, the mood in the room was chilly but cordial as we both parties now knew exactly where we all stood. Through the hours that passed we learned that Mangsk had indeed been the treacherous turncoat we had always theough he was when he let slip that once the Shamsa delegation arrived in Panem he set out to offer his services to them as a guide and go between, claiming to have knowledge of the working so of government and the district system. The Shamsa dignitaries seemed to have bought it and installed him in a sort of ambassador type roll which in a bizzare way has led him to come to represent us here. These facts made me hate him more and more, hell even Snow kept his loyalties until then end, and I respected him for that but Mansgk, Mangsk was a symbol of all that stank about this new world we were discovering.

According to the Shamsa legal system the concept of innocent until proven guilty and the role of defence council did not exist, seemingly the accused were judged without their presence at all. Mangsk explained this way the courts of Shamsa were not clogged up with long running cases and it provided for a very efficient system. True to form in our case our defence, it seemed, had been predetermined in advance by the courts who had already sat, reviewed the evidence, heard statements and passed judgement aready. All we had to do was turn up, say our names and accept our fate.

"So that's it…? That's our defence?" I shout out "is there no other way, I mean there has to be some kind of appeal or something…anything…I have to get to my children in Quisling!"

Mangsk laughs at this as if I've just told him the most hilarious joke in the world, and i want to beat him for it but just as I'm about to he stops and looks directly at me, eyes glaring. In that moment something passes between us, something decidedly important and in that instance I feel as if there may be hope, even if it is from the man I most despise.

"Well, it depends…"

"Depends on what Mangsk?" Peeta asks

"Well, there may be a way, but it's risky, and I didn't mention it because, well its crazy really. Saying that it may be our only shot"

"Right now Mangsk I'm willing to give anything a shot, if it means the possibility fo getting my kids back" I reply, finding it hard not to pin him against the wall, not that Peeta would let me of course as I got the feeling he was thinking the same thing.

Mangsk gave me that horrible smile, packed up his papers and began to move towards the door. Peeta rushed him and held him by the arm while I moved up.

"MANGSK!" I realise that violence is probably not going to resolve this so o try a new tact. "Mangsk, please, what do we have to do?"

He stops and shakes off Peeta who lets him go with a begrudging huff and protest and then turns to me and says.

"There is a way Miss Everdeen but I'm not sure even you would want to go there"

Grabbing his arm tightly I retort "Right now I don't care one bit about where I go, I would cross this entire planet to get my children back! Whatever it is you need to do Mangsk, do it!"

Mangsk nods slowly in understanding, he looks at Peeta who simply shrugs his shoulders and put his arms in the air in desperation. "I'll make the arrangements and will brief you on what to say during the hearing. You understand that if you do this there is no going back, the court will see this as an alternative sentence"

"DO IT" Peeta and I both shouted in unison.

As Mangsk left the room I suddenly realised that despite having agreed to doing anything it takes to see my children again I still had no idea what it was I was agreeing to. Especially know Mangsk had said the words , alternate sentence.

"Mangsk! Wait, What exactly do you mean by alternate sentence?"

Mangsk stops and turns his head slightly to the side, even though I can't see his face fully I know he has that horrible smile on his lips. He speaks slowly and precisely, his words are calculated and all intended no doubt to give him maximum satisfaction and us maximum humiliation.

"well, put simply the way out is merely to provide the court with a similar levelled punishment to the crime you committed, in this case murder and the death penalty"

Peeta steps up seemingly having once again figured it all out, yet before he can speak I ask the question that I sort of al ready know the answer to.

"What is the same punishment as an execution?"

This time Mangsk turns fully towards us and says.

"Well Miss Everdeen its quite simple, were going to ask the court that in exchange for them commuting the sentence of death they accept your application for the 80th Shamsa Hunger Games. In their minds that's paramount to the same thing"

As the door locks and Mangsk disappears Peeta walks over to me and holds me tight. We both stand motionless and through stinging tears I bury my head again in his chest as we both contemplate what we have gotten ourselves into.


	2. Chapter 4

4

The events leading up to where I am now are purely conjecture and are based on what I have learnt from others since arriving.

After Peeta and I succumbed to the inevitable blackness of the unconscious world we were taken fairly quickly by Shamsa forces and bundled into the back of one of the mechanical ants and driven off to a military outpost about 12 miles north of the old District 12 boundary fence. This outpost could not have been more than 5 miles from where I hunted on a daily basis, had I know that then I would have made more of an effort to resist.

Once there we were then transported by hovercraft to the Capitol, completing the journey in less than 4 hours and arriving at the principle Capitol airport early the following morning. What happened next, I really could not tell you, but suffice to say we must have been kept under close guard and ushered off to one of the many still remaining security areas of the Capitol. These areas were a bad hangover from the days of Snow and the Hunger Games and were originally used to house the many peacekeepers who patrolled the Capitol as well as where the training arenas and apartment complex that Peeta and I knew all to well was located.

After the fall, the areas were kept in a relatively good state of repair, despite protests that they should be torn down and the bricks ground in to dust. The reason as Gale explained once was that the new government needed facilities to house prisoners taken during the war while they awaited trai, and in absence of other facilities the old training grounds and peacekeeper accommodation was deemed perfect for that particular use. Once all the trails were over it seemed pointless demolishing them so they were transformed into permanent prison and correctional facilities. Based on all available evidence and odds this is where we were taken.

When we finally came around our surroundings were not what we were expecting, in fact far from it, the conditions that we found ourselves detained in were at worst plush and at most extravagant and vulgar. It is true that we had thought that we would most probably be in some kind of jail cell or worst a grave by now but we never expected it find ourselves in lodgings such as this.

The rooms that we found ourselves in were, as I have previously said, pretty vulgar, being overly decorated in contrasting styles and decorations making even the most simple of objects look out of place and ugly. It was if every conceivable luxury item one could think of had been all assembled in one place and simply placed without any forethought or design what so ever.

I guess for me it was one thing to see such an inexplicable display of bad taste all in one place but for Peeta, who with an artist's eye for detail and balance I can only imagine that it was far worse, for he had a very good sense of what worked and what did not in terms of design. I wish I could say that at this point all we were concerned about was the bad décor but the truth of the matter was simple, Peeta and I were beside ourselves over the whereabouts and safety of our children.

In the 5 days that we had been locked in these ghastly rooms we had not seen or heard another human being. At first we expected at least to be interrogated by now, but no one came. Peeta by the 3rd day assumed that something must have happened to delay the inevitable and I was starting to think he was right, especially considering the swiftness I which our abductors managed to converge on our home and bring us here.

Despite our fears about our children we quickly realised that there was very little we could actually do at the current time. A quick examination of the various rooms had shown that there were no obvious exits, door or windows from which to escape and also no shafts or forms of external linkages. In all it was like we were in some kind of perverted luxury tomb and by day 6 it was starting to certainly feel like one.

"Peeta we have to get out of here, I simply can't take it anymore"

"I know, I know but I can't figure out how, I mean there has to be an exit somewhere otherwise how did they put us in here in the first place"

Peeta was right of course, the seemingly impossible room must have a means of access somewhere as for one thing, how else would they supply us with food and water each day and then remove the waste the following. We had actually tried to lie in wait for this to be answered but every time we attempted it we ended up falling asleep leading both of us to conclude that we were being gassed or drugged each day to allow them access to us and to ensure we were fed and watered. While this infuriated Peeta it actually made me start to think that if they were feeding us then they must actually be keeping us alive for a reason and in that case there must have an endgame.

After about a week of mind numbing boredom I woke up one morning (I can only assume it was morning) to find what at first I thought to be a mirage in the main living room. I rubbed my eyes hard and had to shake off the last vestments of a drug induced sleep to be sure but even after all of that it was still there. I rushed back to the bedroom and shook Peeta out of his sleep. Upon coming around I could tell he had been having the same dreams as I had been only a few moments before as his tear stained cheeks and red eyes bore all the tell tail signs of nightmares and despair for Cinna and Prue.

It took all my strength not to start crying again as ever since we arrived here our dreams and thoughts have been filled with images of them, a torment made all the more worse with the uncertainty surrounding their fates. Choking back the tears and composing myself I was soon once again in command of myself and my feelings. I couldn't bear the thought of appearing weak now, not in front of Peeta!

"Peeta quickly wake up, there is something in the living room you have to see, quickly! Come on"!

Peeta made some stirring noises and a few groans followed by a rather unattractive yawn that proved why the value of a toothbrush should never be underestimated, even in these surroundings. I pull Peeta off the bed and pull him towards the living room making him curse each time he hits his foot on one of the raised door frames or hits himself on the side against one of the many side tables or cabinets that litter the corridor. Eventually, by more hook than crook we make it to the living room.

"There do you see, it do you see what I see?" I say in a desperate and overly excited manner

Peeta rubs his eyes a bit, almost in disbelief at what is in front of him.

"…Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes it is and I think it means that we are finally going to get some answers at last" is my reply as tears start to form in the corners of my eyes, a fact Peeta is all too aware of.

"Oh Katniss" he says as he wipes the tears from my cheeks "were going to get them and when we do they will be sorry ok"

All I can do is nod as I bury my head in his shoulder sobbing to myself and berating myself for not doing more to protect my children.

"I should have done more to protect them…..Some Mockingjay I am…Hero of the uprising, I can't even protect my own family anymore" I sob, soaking Peetas shoulder.

Although Peeta does his best to comfort me I can tell even from my position that this is hurting him just as much if not more. Tears drip from his face onto my unkempt hair and then trickle slowly down to my face mixing with my own in a sort of tear like kiss. For him this must be agony, worse than any physical pain he has succumbed to, as he has not only lost his children but he has to watch me, the girl who he has loved for so long fall into a state of total desperation and despair and he knows there is nothing he can do about it. I feel terrible for him, but what can I do, if I knew the answer to that I would not be in this situation. My biggest worry for him at the moment is that he will relapse and then we will both be in danger.

Summoning all my strength I push back against Peeta and look him squarely in the eye. What he needs to see now is me being strong for him, what he needs to see is the same girl who found him and nursed him back to health in the arena and who stood by him no matter what, but despite my best efforts what takes me back is a face filled with fear and pain of the sort I will never understand as I can tell he is fighting hard to retain control of his thoughts and emotions.

As hard as it was to try and concentrate on anything other than Cinna and Prue at that very moment the harshness of our reality was forcing our hands slightly and we were resolved to the fact that there was very little we could do about it. Not to say that given the chance we would have taken it, the simple fact was we were powerless and it was killing us, both physically and mentally. On the first day in our all-inclusive prison we had literally torn the place to pieces, trying desperately to find a way out and means of escape, but to no avail, all we succeeded in doing was creating a large mess that was systematically cleaned up while we slept.

We kept this up for days, destroying the place, and screaming at the top of our lungs until our voices gave out, all we wanted was a simple acknowledgment, a sign, anything to let us know that we had not just been buried alive and forgotten about. But despite days of random destruction the rooms were restored to pristine condition every time we slept. Peeta at first kept up his usual confidence and optimism while I went to pieces seemingly blaming myself for everything. His enduring presence was the only thing that prevented me from ending it all in cheap and inexcusable way out.

However as the days went by and the ever increasing hopelessness of our situation became more and more apparent even Peeta began to feel the strain and emotion turmoil and for a few days I began to recognise the signs of relapse and if that happened then we would be in trouble. If that dreaded moment ever came I knew what I had to do and I resolved myself to the fact that this time there would be no announcement stopping me from going through with it.

It was this disintegration of Peeta's mental state that really drove me to despair as I knew without his blind optimism I had no chance. True I had been through two hunger games and one revolution but this was the hardest test I have yet faced, seeing the person I love go from optimism and hope to despair and apathy. It was heart breaking and even though all I wanted to do was to scream at him to snap out of it and pull himself together all I just could not bring myself to do it. The last thing he needed was heartless Katniss telling him he was being stupid and weak, even if that's exactly how I was feeling as well.

Both of us stared at the door in the wall as if it was some kind of ghostly shadow or mirage, not quite believing it was there. Yet despite our disbelief there it was, a door, nothing special just a simple door that in any other place would have been as remarkable as a mud in a field. This simple appliance, so plain in design and use which in most instances we would take for granted here for the first time gave us hope that we were in reach of hope.

Peeta rubbed his eyes and began to move over to the door, feeling its edges and running his fingers over the smooth unpolished surface he took a step back, seemingly satisfied that it was indeed real and called me over to take a look for myself.

As I approached the door I was given the shock of my life as it suddenly unlocked and slid open. There is a sudden rush of air as the warm air of the room meets the cold air of the strange black corridor beyond. I take a step back and move next to Peeta unsure whether or not we should take this opportunity to make a run for it, however any plans we may have had are brought to a crashing end as a figure walks through the door and stops dead in the centre of the frame looking us over.

It took a while for me to come to my senses and figure out exactly who we were face to face with.

"Gale, oh my goodness, is that you?"

Gale looks Peeta and I over before nodding slightly. The sheer sight of him after all this time imprisoned in the false paradise melted any anger or hatred I may have had towards him after our last encounter and I would have run to him then and there except something was not quite right about him, it was almost as if he was there but not there. It was at this point that I noticed that behind him were two white faced Shamsa guards in full body armour who brandished large glowing sticks that looked like batons but I guessed had a more sinister purpose. I looked over at Peeta who had now sat down on the chair nearest to him and had his head in his hands.

"Gale…Please say something…anything" I beg of him and take a step forward which animates the guards who brandish their glow sticks in my direction, allowing me to hear a slight electrical hum confirming my theory about their alternative use. As the wave them at me I step back, they both fall into the room and look around before whispering something in Gale's ear which makes him turn to them with a look of despair on his face. As the guards walk back to their original positions gale grabs the one on the left by the arm only to receive in return a violent baton to the stomach by the guard on the right which makes him crumple and fold over clutching his chest hard.

"You have no right to touch a member of the Shamsa Republican Guard, halfbreed" The guard sneers at Gale.

Shocked and horrified Peeta and I rush to Gales aid, only to be thrown back into the room by the guards who laugh at us as we hit the floor and burn ourselves on the rough carpet. Looking up at Gale I see him slowly recover and begin to stand up again. He turns to the guard who hit him who in return simply sneers and gives him a vile smile that shows off the extent of his surgically altered mouth and razor sharp silver teeth.

Gale spits blood on the floor and wipes his mouth with his sleeve before looking at us. He takes a deep breath and then announces in a monotone way:

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark you are here by informed that due to the treaty of cooperation signed between Panem and Shamsa you are to be tried for the crime of high treason. In one week you will be taken from here and presented to a court of your peers at the Panem high extradition court who were hear your case before being sent to the capitol of Shamsa to be executed. Please indicate that you have received this message and are in possession of its meanings"

The colour drains from my face as I absorb the information.

"Gale….please.."

He says nothing and leaves with the two guards behind him, the door locking instantly. Peeta and I didn't really talk about what we had just been told; we both sort of just accepted it and added those new images to our regular nightmares.

Gale would return a few more times over the week to check up on us and to make sure that we were being treated correctly. Each time he was accompanied by the tow guards who took great delight in tormenting him and liberally hitting him from time to time. Despite me having gone off the rail at him before I couldn't bear to see him treated in this way and I would have gladly fought the guards over it, if it hadn't been for the sudden loss of my will to resist.

Our first knowledge of this strange predicament was when Peeta attempted first attempted to predict the opening of the door one morning. However when the door did open he just stood there motionless before slumping to the floor and slowly crawling back to my side. I watched him do this and was furious, it was if we were back in the first arena and he was being pathetic again, but in spite of these feelings I found myself unable to actually do anything about it. It was not like I didn't want to do anything it was just that I found all my will and fight evaporating out of me like steam out of a kettle. However when the guards and Gale went away again all the fight returned albeit in reduced form, it was almost as if they were sapping our will to resist and live out of us slowly, like a leech would blood.

While Peeta slept I would lay awake trying to make sense of it all. At first I thought it was in our food so I stopped eating, which had the negative effect of making us both even weaker and dehydrated. My next theory was gas but I quickly put that out my head as I remembered that if it was that true we would have no fight at all, when we usually had the urge before the door opened. That's when it hit me, the door! The door was the single factor that was complicit in all of this and then I figured it out, the batons, it had to be, that's what the hum was, a sort of electrical current that had the effect of making us subservient to their will and erasing the need to fight back. Horrified at this conclusion I wake Peeta and beg him not to give in and that despite all the odds being against us we had to find a way to fight back.

"But how Katniss? If what you say is correct then we have no way to fight against that?

Peeta was of course right, and I hated that. But I was determined and soon I had a new plan.

"Peeta wake up"

"What? Oh is this about the glow sticks again, Katniss, there is nothing we can do, if we get near the they will beat us and we in our current shape I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Oh Peeta stop hiding under frosting and listen, look I know we can't do anything about the glow sticks, but I have an idea"

Peeta gives me one of those looks that says he's not so sure.

"Peeta don't give me that look, I know that look and it's not going to work, so here is my plan. Look Gale mentioned we will be having a trial of sorts ad that's where we can hit them, it's the only chance were going to have"

Peeta thinks it over and then smiles, he doesn't say anything but I can tell he is in agreement, sort of.

The next day we were both expecting Gale to turn up but he didn't, neither did the guards, in fact the door stayed closed for the duration of the morning. It was not until late in the afternoon, when we were both in one of the large living areas that heard the door open. Turning around we both expected Gale and the guards as per usual but instead we were confronted by a man who both of us instantly recognised and instantly despised. Romanus Mangsk!

"What in all of Panem are you doing here you son of Snow" Peeta shouted

Mangsk remained motionless and statue like as he took us both in. After all these years he still managed to create the impression of a slick and slimy viper, willing to do anything to get what he wanted and I despised him for that, besides I could never forgive him for what he did to Peeta.

We all stared at each other for what seemed like hours, no one spoke we just glared and exchanged glances. Eventually it was Mangsk who spoke first.

"well then shall we dispense with the pleasantries then and get down to business"

"Business? You total and utter despicable mutt" I shout at the top of my voice "I should have known you would have had something to do with this. It wasn't enough that you drove Peeta and I to total despair once but you had to come and rub our noses in it once again! How much did they pay you? HOW MUCH DID IT COST? HOW MANY…."

Peeta grabs my arm tightly making me look around and stop shouting. He nods gently indicating that he wants me to stop. My face must have shown complete despair at that act, mainly as all I wanted to do right there and then was to kill that mutt. Mangsk let out a coy little smile at the corner of his lips, it was obvious that my little outburst had had little to no effect on him what so ever, and that bugged me.

"So then, how shall we play this Miss Everdeen"

"Play what Mangsk?"

"Your defence of course?"

Defence? What in all of Panem was he on about; surely this couldn't be what it was coming down to, Mangsk as our defence lawyer? I'd rather go to the gallows now that let this snake represent us. Peeta as per usual was slightly more upbeat but even that was a at a push, I was so enraged by all of this I failed to notice that Peeta had begun to talk.

"So I take it your our defence then?"

Mangsk's face became stern and serious as he produced a briefcase and began to go through some papers which he procedded to lay out on the table next to us. "You could say that" Was the reply.

"Look, lets get this straight you two, im truly sorry for what happened in 12 all those years ago, I pushed Peeta to hard and it got out of control, but right now, I'm here to help, however improbable you may feel that may be"

The apology, if it can be at all called that had a distinct lack of sincerity about it that made me even madder. As Mangsk began to go through the individual papers, of which there seemed to be an endless reply, the picture that slowly started to present its self was that Peeta and I were about to go before a Shamsa Judge who would then decide on the method of our execution.

"What about our children? Mangsk? I find it hard to believe that with all this you have no information on them" Peeta asked, his voice tinged with anger on a level I've never seen before.

Mangsk flicked through the papers for a few minutes before seemingly finding the right one. As he studied it his expression never changed and he read out some details in a decidedly monotone way that showed a complete lack of empathy and cemented in both our minds that he had no real concern for us at all.

"Cinna and Primrose Prue Everdeen…Taken form the Panem District 12…current status…? Hmmmmm?"

The monotone delivery finally touched a raw nerve and the way he didn't even show a hint of concern for the welfare of my children enraged me to such a point I didn't even realise what I was doing until I was actually doing it. With a burst of speed I lurched at Mangsk, catching him off guard and tackling him to the floor with a hard edged shoulder barge to the chest. The papers he was holding went flying off I all directions eventually fluttering down around us while he caught his breath. Before he had the chance to figure out what was going on I slammed my fist against his cheek, making him split blood and moan in pain.

Tears form in my eyes as I stare at him, I raise my hands for another blow only for them to be held back by Peeta who desperately tries to pry me off of Mangsk's chest, but I don't want to go I want to hurt him like he hurt us and how is continuing to hurt us even now. Peeta eventually pulls me off and into a heap on the floor. Tears roll down my cheeks and I begin to let all the pent up emotion out.

Mengsk eventually gets back up, coughing and spluttering as he wipes the trickle blood from his cheek.

"You need to control your wife more" Peeta

SMACK! The next thing I see is Mangsk crumpled next to me on the floor, rubbing his jaw.

"Shes not my wife Mangsk! Were more than that, its something you will never understand!" Peeta grabs him off the floor and stands him up against the wall before pinning him tightly to it. "Now then I believe Katniss asked you a question and I think it would be rude not to answer it"

Releasing Mangsk Peeta comes to my aid and helps me up off the floor. After a few choice words of comfort he puts his arms around me and makes me once again feel safe. Mangsk on the other hand was looking less than composed. His face was bloody and now heavily bruised from the onslaught that he had taken from both Peeta and myself and he was struggling to make himself look half decent.

"Your children have been relocated to the Capitol of Shamsa. Quisling." Mangsk replies through gritted teeth.

"What about Haymitch?" I aks

"Haymitch is being held in adjoining facility to this one, however his crimes are not as severe and as such the charges against him are minimal"

Mangsk runs through some more details and begins to outline what will happen to us after the meeting finishes. I don't really hear much and even if I wanted to I wouldndt really believe any of it, coming out of his mouth. Anyway the real reason why I didn't pay attention is that my mind was racing, racing with the thoughts of how I can get to my children, as now I know that they are alive I had to do everything that was humanly possible to get them back.

Mangsk talked for a few hours more, the mood in the room was chilly but cordial as we both parties now knew exactly where we all stood. Through the hours that passed we learned that Mangsk had indeed been the treacherous turncoat we had always theough he was when he let slip that once the Shamsa delegation arrived in Panem he set out to offer his services to them as a guide and go between, claiming to have knowledge of the working so of government and the district system. The Shamsa dignitaries seemed to have bought it and installed him in a sort of ambassador type roll which in a bizzare way has led him to come to represent us here. These facts made me hate him more and more, hell even Snow kept his loyalties until then end, and I respected him for that but Mansgk, Mangsk was a symbol of all that stank about this new world we were discovering.

According to the Shamsa legal system the concept of innocent until proven guilty and the role of defence council did not exist, seemingly the accused were judged without their presence at all. Mangsk explained this way the courts of Shamsa were not clogged up with long running cases and it provided for a very efficient system. True to form in our case our defence, it seemed, had been predetermined in advance by the courts who had already sat, reviewed the evidence, heard statements and passed judgement aready. All we had to do was turn up, say our names and accept our fate.

"So that's it…? That's our defence?" I shout out "is there no other way, I mean there has to be some kind of appeal or something…anything…I have to get to my children in Quisling!"

Mangsk laughs at this as if I've just told him the most hilarious joke in the world, and i want to beat him for it but just as I'm about to he stops and looks directly at me, eyes glaring. In that moment something passes between us, something decidedly important and in that instance I feel as if there may be hope, even if it is from the man I most despise.

"Well, it depends…"

"Depends on what Mangsk?" Peeta asks

"Well, there may be a way, but it's risky, and I didn't mention it because, well its crazy really. Saying that it may be our only shot"

"Right now Mangsk I'm willing to give anything a shot, if it means the possibility fo getting my kids back" I reply, finding it hard not to pin him against the wall, not that Peeta would let me of course as I got the feeling he was thinking the same thing.

Mangsk gave me that horrible smile, packed up his papers and began to move towards the door. Peeta rushed him and held him by the arm while I moved up.

"MANGSK!" I realise that violence is probably not going to resolve this so o try a new tact. "Mangsk, please, what do we have to do?"

He stops and shakes off Peeta who lets him go with a begrudging huff and protest and then turns to me and says.

"There is a way Miss Everdeen but I'm not sure even you would want to go there"

Grabbing his arm tightly I retort "Right now I don't care one bit about where I go, I would cross this entire planet to get my children back! Whatever it is you need to do Mangsk, do it!"

Mangsk nods slowly in understanding, he looks at Peeta who simply shrugs his shoulders and put his arms in the air in desperation. "I'll make the arrangements and will brief you on what to say during the hearing. You understand that if you do this there is no going back, the court will see this as an alternative sentence"

"DO IT" Peeta and I both shouted in unison.

As Mangsk left the room I suddenly realised that despite having agreed to doing anything it takes to see my children again I still had no idea what it was I was agreeing to. Especially know Mangsk had said the words , alternate sentence.

"Mangsk! Wait, What exactly do you mean by alternate sentence?"

Mangsk stops and turns his head slightly to the side, even though I can't see his face fully I know he has that horrible smile on his lips. He speaks slowly and precisely, his words are calculated and all intended no doubt to give him maximum satisfaction and us maximum humiliation.

"well, put simply the way out is merely to provide the court with a similar levelled punishment to the crime you committed, in this case murder and the death penalty"

Peeta steps up seemingly having once again figured it all out, yet before he can speak I ask the question that I sort of al ready know the answer to.

"What is the same punishment as an execution?"

This time Mangsk turns fully towards us and says.

"Well Miss Everdeen its quite simple, were going to ask the court that in exchange for them commuting the sentence of death they accept your application for the 80th Shamsa Hunger Games. In their minds that's paramount to the same thing"

As the door locks and Mangsk disappears Peeta walks over to me and holds me tight. We both stand motionless and through stinging tears I bury my head again in his chest as we both contemplate what we have gotten ourselves into.

21


	3. Chapter 5

5

After Mangsk left it took a while for the realization of what we had committed to, to sink in fully. To say that Peeta and I were stunned would be an understatement; we were terrified beyond our wits end. Neither of us could comprehend really what Mangsk had said to us, in fact I was convinced that this was all part of some elaborate joke on his behalf, a sort of revenge if you like for the humiliation we put him through after Peeta's election defeat.

However my rash optimism was short lived as within an hour Gale came rushing in, accompanied as usual by his two Shamsa guards whose glow sticks as ever hummed and made us useless to resist their wills. Gales was furious with us for agreeing to what he rightly perceived as a death sentence. He pleaded with us to reconsider and told us that he was still exploring other channels hopeful for our release. He even told us the President Wilkins herself was trying to arrange a deal with Shamsa government for at the very least us to be tried in a Panem court.

Gales presence did little to calm me, in fact it made me madder than ever, mainly as I felt that he was leaving it all too late to make a difference, if he wanted to have helped us earlier then he had plenty of opportunity, this was now simply desperate and humiliating and did little to remonstrate his better qualities.

Instead of shouting at Gale I simply ignored him and essentially hid in the bedroom like I would have done when I was younger. Peeta did his best to try and tell me what he had said but I simply was not interested. The long and the short of it was, in my mind that we were once again about to embark into a nightmare that I thought we had left far behind us.

Sensing I was not in the mood to talk Peeta left me alone with my thoughts. The irony was that despite wanting to be alone the last thing I needed was to be actually left by myself. As I lay there on the bed contemplating my situation I realised that without Peeta's Company I was truly alone. As the slow encroaching blackness of sleep began to take hold of my senses my mind was flooded with images of those who I had lost. Their screams echoed around my head and even though I knew that were nothing but memories they pounded so much that I had to put my hands over my ears to try and block them out.

The screams, as always, signalled the start of my nightmares, a routine now which I knew so well and feared less each time. The cries of those who had died began to drag me down deeper into the chaos that was my mind and although I wanted to climb out of the horror, as per usual, I was unable to do so.

The only way to describe it is like falling down the sides of a very slippery well. Looking down you can't see the bottom but you know it's close, which makes it worse, as you know that the bottom is where all the scum, filth and dirt has collected waiting for you to be immersed in it. For me this was not the worse part of the nightmare, the worst part, was that I could always see the light at the top of the well. Hope is the most torturous and inhumane thing anyone in desperation can endure. Hope gives you the feeling that you can end it all and can drive people to utter madness just by looking at it. The light at the top of the well was my hope, and in my nightmare the light was the fact that I always knew I was in a dream and that I had the power to end it at any time by simply willing myself to wake up. However for some reason each time I fall in to this spiral of darkness I don't wake up. I do the opposite, I allow myself to fall deeper and deeper into the evil that my subconscious holds.

On reaching the bottom of the well, the screams all stop and I'm standing in a meadow back in 12, it's a beautiful summers days, just like the ones that I knew as a child, before the games. As I begin to walk I hear a voice that is all too familiar, its close, yet distant at the same time, like a whisper that's lost in the wind. I turn to find the source but as I shift my position the air turns stale, tinted with burning like a fire that's just gone out. The sensation makes my chest heave and my stomach contract like I want to vomit but I hold it in. the convulsions cause me to hold my tummy tight, but as I lift my head up the meadow is now an ashen wasteland, full of smouldering burning buildings as far as the eye can see.

I begin to walk, each step throwing up clouds of ash that clog my nose and throat with a stench that it unmistakably that of death. The voice again begins to beckon me to walk toward a burning mine shaft, which is surrounded by people in with their backs to me dressed in burnt and tattered clothing. As I approach them they don't acknowledge me and the sobbing begins to rise in pitch and intensity into and almost inhuman scream, like a banshee of old myth that is searching for its next victim. The crowd shields something from me, something I know I must see, despite the screams.

As I fight my way through the endless sea of people the smell become worse and as I finally breakthrough into the clearing before the entrance to the shaft the screams stop and all I can hear is the wind rustle through the ghost town I now inhabit. In the small clearing is a shroud covering what is unmistakably a body. I move towards it slowly and crouch down beside it, my fingers trace over the brown tarpaulin and as I grip the edge of it ready to remove it the crowd let out a deep gasp, I turn around to face them for the first time and I see what they are.

The faces of the crowd are not human, far from it they are the faces of the mutts from the first games. Their eyes burn with intensity and their snouts snarl at me, drool drips from the shining razor sharp teeth. I scream but nothing comes out my mouth and I clamp my eyes shut as hard as I can fighting back the tears and the feeling of helplessness. After what seems like an eternity I reopen them and find that the mutts are gone, but the body that I was crouched next to is now standing up in front of me, the tarpaulin covering it flapping in the breeze. With a shaking had I reach up, every sense in my body telling me not to do so but I ignore it, rational thought has left my body at this point as I grab the edge and yank it off letting it fly loose in the wind. My heart sinks as I stare at the body before me, it's not what I feared, but worse, its Rue!

Rue stands there in front of me he eyes burrowing deep into me as if to remind me of how helpless I was to save her in the arena. Her small delicate mouth begins to open and I move closer, desperate to hear what she has to say, just for one more chance to listen to that voice which I trusted and admired. But as she speaks a wisp of air shoots from out the mineshaft and rushes straight past me, her voice begins to falter, her eyes go wide and a small trickle of blood seeps from mouth.

I step back a few paces to see the image that has haunted me for years. Rue stands there, Marvels spear impaled in her abdomen as she helplessly pleads for my help. I step forward but as I do the spear erupts into flame and the mutts are back screaming at the tops of their voices as I'm blown back into the opening of the mineshaft. I try and hold on to the sight of Rue but as she fades I swear I'm no longer looking at her but the image or Prim.

As I fall deeper into the shaft the screams bounce and echo off the walls, in amongst the noise I can pick out in the distance individual screams and cries from all those who had died in the horrors. The sound is deafening and my head is almost ready to explode when I feel my decent begins to slow. The screams begin to fade once again but somehow they stay in my head, churning and swirling around making a grotesque and morbid chorus of pain and suffering that sucks all the compassion out of me. Screaming as loud as I can but like before nothing comes out I feel myself flying through clean yet humid air, landing with a soft thud on hard earth and rock, the sun beating down on my face making my head spin with the intensity.

I sniff the air and instantly taste salt, which makes me realise where I am, the second games. I try and stand but find myself stuck fast to the spot. In the distance I hear a low whining. The noise is not unfamiliar to me, it's a noise that anyone in 12 would recognise immediately. It was the mine warning siren. It would usually only be rung in an emergency, the last time I heard it rung was the day my father died. My mind is flooded with emotions, but before I can place them and properly register their effect the anthem of Panem booms overhead.

The gaudy music combined with the wail of the siren is worse than the screams still knocking around my head and yet there is nothing I can do to block it out. As the music drones on I notice that the light begins to darken yet strangely the intensity of the sun begins to grow causing me some pain as it burns my skin. Forcing myself to look up I see the great seal of Panem high in the sky, its image is as terrifying as it ever was yet this time its four times the size it ever was and I quickly ascertain that it's the seal not the sun that is causing me discomfort. I try and shield myself from it but not being able to move makes that impossible for me. Determined I use all my energy to move my arm and block out the heat from overhead by shielding my face.

The heat from above is soon joined from heat all around me, followed by a noticeable crackling sound, which I'm sure is my skin blistering , but am soon relieved to find is merely the surrounding bush on fire. I manage to turn my eyes towards the sound and discover I know exactly where I am now: the beach form the second games.

The fire rips through the headland and decimates all that lies before it. The sneaky snake like tongues of fire creep over the jungle scrub consuming and fuelling its ever wanting path of destruction. The fire quickly reaches the beach, but instead of stopping it carries on washing over me like a blanket. I feel my skin begin to crisp and sizzle and I brace myself for the inevitable end, but this dream won't let me die until it has shown me all of the horrors of my mind.

As I look up between the flickers of flame that are now consuming me I see the great seal still shining bright overhead, its delicate and elaborate detailing lost on me, but one feature begins to create a lasting impact, one I have never noticed before. The centre of the seal is changing, shifting and morphing into what can only be described as a series of circles and loops. The great figures on the flank begin to bend inwards and move through rotations to form long and spindly arms that meet and join in the centre, while the great loop that once surrounded the entirety begins to fragment and lose cohesion, separating into 12 well positioned sections.

It's now clear that the seal has become a clock, with great ticking hands that seem to be counting down towards something. With each tick of the great counters I hear a small scream, which gets louder each time the dreaded hands move. Its countdown never ends and the fire consumes my body as the screams grow and grow once more. Just as I'm about to let go of my existence and end it all a hand reaches through the flames and grabs my soul, ripping it hard and fast from the never ending fire which has consumed my flesh and matter.

As I'm lifted in ethereal form out of the flames, I feel myself starting to fly free of the horror once and for all, when the great clock finally chimes. Its chimes are not bells however they are the names of all those I have had lose their loves because of me or as a result of my actions. There are names, places, battles and events that chime out with increasing magnitude over and over again, a constant reminder of all I have lost and killed over the years. With each chime the ground beneath me starts to crack open in to a great black never ending abyss and I'm soon struggling to be able to get free form its gravity. I don't want to look down but my head tilts down anyway, what I see is beyond comprehension and is a so terrifying I let out a blood curdling scream which finally makes the ground fall apart completely revealing the true hell of my nightmares.

Beneath me in a spiralling vortex of horror is everything I have been through all mangled together into one. It's my whole life laid out before me, and in the centre is the one thing I fear the most, not a person or a moment in history, but escape. I know I can escape this by allowing myself to, but I don't and I insist on riding the waves of my creation letting my mind be flooded and pounded with images and tortures.

As I ride the spiralling become faster and faster like a merry go round that is locked in fast forward, images and moments in time become blurred as people and places merge. Soon I'm battling Prue in the second games while Peeta is burning bread in the training rooms in the Capitol. My mother is a Gamemaker, Buttercup is form District 4 while my father is from 13 and Peeta from 1. The games were all fought in the meadows and Haymitch is really President Snow…. President Snow, he's there! He's there in the middle now! He's controlling all this and laughing at my torture.

At this realisation all the images begin to spin into one, each one creating a new layer that builds and builds in to a clear and finite representation of the late President Snow. Even in my mind the figure he poses is terrifying and my senses are overpowered by the scent of his roses and the smell of his breath. I move towards him and simple whisper:

"Stop this…Please stop this"

All he does is laugh, an evil laugh that finally rips the last remaining humanity out of my soul but where usually this is where my nightmares would end this time a new segment appears as just as im about to scream Snows eyes become pure blue while his teeth become sharp silver points in his snake like mouth. His skin begins to blister and boil and finally peels off revealing glistening white underneath. Snow is finally replaced by a new embodiment of evil in my life, Shamsa! The figure before me lunges as me and with razor teeth rips through my neck causing me to tumble to the ground finally spinning back into the vortex of horrors that I thought I had passed. Spinning around I scream hearing only in the distance….

"Katniss… Katniss…."

Im shaking wildly, buffeting around in the currents, I cry and shout out for the one thing in my life I need above all else:

"Daddy!..."

The horror consumes me and I become part of it when suddenly a bright light blinds me and im shking in a real form once again.

"Katniss… Katniss…Wake up for Panems sake wake up"

I know that voice, Peeta, its Peeta, im saved!


End file.
